Imperial Glory: There is always another way
by Rommel The Magnificent
Summary: A Crossover/Re-imagining of James Cameron's Avatar, and Mass Effect: Imperial Glory. Intense Combat, Love, and a happy ending. If only life worked out so well.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, James Cameron's Avatar, or any of the properties thereof. I not making money off of these writings.

A/N: Ever have one of those thoughts that grab you and refuse to let you go until the story is done? This was one of those. Sidenote: My Muse's teeth are sharp.

A/N-2, 3/14/2010: Apparently I need to explain something clearly, to reduce incidents of butthurt: These are not the Na'vi of Avatar, not by a long shot. I finished this story before the movie even came out, going by a couple of scattered names on Wikipedia and the trailer. Still haven't seen the movie, really don't have any desire to either, and definitely not planning to redo this story, it stands well enough (in my opinion) on it's own. The themes, situations, and characters should be viewed through that lens, and with the full knowledge of what the term 'Alternate Universe' means. Also, if you're not familiar with the greater saga of Imperial Glory, some of the Mass Effect elements will be confusing. I tried my best to explain everything on the fly, so to speak, but I'm sure I missed something. Sorry for any inconvenience.

TL;DR version: The Na'vi aren't perfect, the Humans aren't evil. Don't like that, the exit's that-away. --

Without further ado, I present:

**There is always another way: Prologue.**  
A crossover/re-imagining of the movie: Avatar and Mass Effect: Imperial Glory.

'These indicate normal thoughts.'  
_'This indicates Telepathy.'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**MarMinCorp Survey Ship 'Fervent Sunlight'.**

"So what's this planet supposed to be called?" Captain Marcus Wilkinson asked.

"Pandora." Navigator Ikar Salator replied from the navigation console.

"Half an hour from orbit. Why the hell are we pattering around outside of Imperial Space when we could have taken that contract in the Traverse? We'll never make money out here." the pilot Golar'Geren Vas Ellasa asked.

"MMC LOST that contract because YOU hit on Lord Jamison's consort." Marcus said, he was STILL angry about that.

"Oh. Right. In my defense, how was I supposed to know she was taken?" Golar replied.

"Pheromones." Dr. Grace Augustine, their Mineral Specialist contributed absentmindedly, studying over the preliminary sensor readings.

Ikar turned around, leaning against the navigator's station, "I don't get it anyway. What were you going to do with her?"

Golar rolled his eyes, a habit he picked up on Mars, "I guess things are different in Batarian space. Let me try to explain: When a man and a woman love each other very much.."

Ikar snarled, "No you idiot. I mean she was a Krogan. You're a Quarian, even if she managed not to kill you during coupling she'd kill you afterward. A size 4 probe doesn't work in a size 12 connector."

Marcus lost it, barely restraining himself from rolling out of his chair as hard as he was laughing.  
Even Grace was chuckling at that.

"Oh laugh it up, one of these days you all will push me over the edge and I'll fly us into a sun." He threatened.

After they were able to calm down, "Captain, check this out." Grace said.

As Marcus walked over to the sensor station, she continued, "This is the telemetry we're receiving from the probes that entered the atmosphere an hour ago. Look at these readings."

"I've never seen anything like it, what does it mean Doc?" He asked.

"Well, this appears to be an entirely new element, who knows what it could do?" She replied.

"Well it seems we might find a fortune after all. Or atleast get something named after us." Marcus stated.

"I'm reading a clearing on one of the mountains large and solid enough to land on, near one of those readings. Making for it." Golar said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**MMC 'Fervent Sunlight', Pandora.**

"There were a couple of signs of activity as we came in, looked like some scattered villages. This place is like a single huge Amazon Rain Forest." Ikar stated.

"Let's hope the natives are friendly. Doc, you said the atmosphere was close to standard?" Marcus asked.

"Decently close. It's breathable for us, but someone that's not gene-boosted won't be able to process it." She answered.

"Hopefully that'll keep any damn xeno miners off of it if it's a good claim." Golar stated.

"Like that's ever stopped them. If we get something really good we'll call for a Marine Combat Detachment." Marcus said, "Alright, let's suit up. No telling what kind of unfriendlies there are out there." He finished.

* * *

Pandora was a lush, green world. A huge rain forest covered a significant amount of the landmass. Captain Wilkinson was wary, there were bound to be a huge amount of predatory species in an environment like this.

Thankfully they were well equipped, Mars Mining Corporation was a Terran company after all. MilSurp 'Onyx' armor in the standard gray and black pattern and plasma weapons.

"Alright, let's head out. Golar, hold the fort down while we're gone." Marcus ordered.

The Quarian's voice came over the comm, "Will do Captain, have fun out there."

* * *

"Motion tracker is useless. I'm switching it off." Marcus stated.

"Movement." Ikar warned.

Marcus shouldered his plasma carbine, looking ahead, "What the hell is that?"

The animal was large and sleek, the size of a small Rhinoceros maybe. Shaped somewhere between a canine and a feline, with rippling muscles all across it's mottled blue-green body. A pair of huge canines topped it off.

"You think it sees us?" Doctor Augustine asked.

The 'sabertooth' snarled, and began to charge at them.

Marcus laid into the creature, firing three bursts of plasma into it as it lunged. The bursts hit it center mass, vaporizing a good chunk of it's body before it slammed into him, sending them both flying.

He landed hard, the animal's body flopping on top of him. He shoved it off, rising and checking over his armor.

"Great, I'm adorned with the guts of some alien wildlife. Remind me why I do this again?" He asked.

"For the glory?" Grace suggested.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Marcus responded.

"For the money." Ikar stated.

"That sounds about right. Let's keep moving." He ordered.

* * *

The mineral concentration they read was in a cave, thankfully it appeared to be uninhabited.

"This is definitely the place. Now it seems to be coming from.. that." Dr Augustine said, pointing at a formation of a blue crystal along the right wall.

"Hrm. Some kind of crystal. If nothing else it's pretty enough someone will buy it for jewelry." Ikar said.

Grace was going over it with her scanning unit, "This won't be used for jewelry. It's not a crystal. It's something else entirely. I've never seen anything like it."

"Interesting. You're still sure the signature isn't dangerous?" Marcus asked.

"Harmless. Honestly I'm surprised the probes picked it up, it's very weak. There must be huge concentrations of the mineral on this world to get the signals we read." She answered.

"How heavy is it?" Ikar said, pulling his own scanner out of his pack.

"Much lighter than it appears, about the same weight as aluminum." She said.

Marcus was surprised, "That's unusual. I bet you're happy about that though Ikar."

The Batarian grunted, "I don't understand why I always have to lug the heavy things."

"You always forget the Mule. Not that we could have brought it with us anyway, not with all the damn vegetation on this world." Marcus replied.

Grace clipped her scanner back onto her belt, "We need to get a good sample of this back to the ship as soon as possible."

"What's the rush?" Marcus asked.

"Let's just say: If I'm reading this right, our names are going to be in the history books right next to the Surveyors that brought the first batch of Eezo back from Mars." She replied.

That sent Marcus and Ikar scrambling for the tools.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**MMC 'Fervent Sunlight', Pandora.**

The Laboratory was like the rest of the survey ship, packed to the gills with equipment and supplies.

"You've been studying this stuff for 10 hours without a break, it must be interesting." Golar said.

The Doctor nodded, "You have no idea. I was right, too. This is going to change everything."

"Don't keep us in suspense Doc, what is it?" Marcus asked.

"It's handwavium, more or less." She replied.

"Do what?" Marcus said.

"Handwavium. It's a term for an element that defies a physical law, like Eezo. It comes from old Terran science-fiction." Golar explained.

The other three gave him a strange look.

"What? I read that stuff all the time." He protested.

"Okay, so what does it do?" Marcus asked.

She brought up a file on the large vid screen, "It's an energy amplifier. An exponential energy amplifier. The more energy that it conducts the more it adds to it. To put it into perspective: Making just the reaction chamber in a plasma rifle out of this, would triple the output. Lining the barrel with it? Double it. A VLRM made out of this could theoretically operate without an external power pack, same with heavy repeaters. It also strengthens as it contacts energy, the larger the reaction, the larger the reaction it can take and so on and so forth."

"It strengthens.. so this could work as armor against energy weapons too, couldn't it?" Ikar asked.

She nodded, "In theory, it could be laced into an armor weave and would actually strengthen as it took fire. Adding it to shield generators would do the same. This stuff is going to be incredibly expensive to work with though. The molecular lattice is delicate. I don't see us synthesizing it anytime soon either."

"Golar, get to the bridge. I want us hooked into a secured comm buoy as soon as possible, I don't care if the engines are just this side of exploding by the time we get there .We'll file our report straight to the Home Office and get a mining contingent and a MCD out here ASAP." Marcus stated.

"Aye aye." Golar replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Mars Mining Corporation Headquarters, Nova Roma.**

"Are these reports accurate?" Baron Evans asked incredulously.

Senior Researcher Morris nodded, "It all checks out. The potential of this is astounding."

"To say the least. I need to get this to Lord Stevens at the Ministry of Technology. Send ships to Pandora immediately." He ordered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Duke's Palace, Gildenhuld City, Mars.**

"Gentlemen, this could change everything." Duke Stevens stated.

"I wouldn't go that far. But this has so much potential. Think of it, impenetrable shields, unstoppable energy weapons. SLAM missiles small enough to be fired in a Flak rifle. Hell, laser cannons on an interceptor that can take down a frigate." Commandant Lucien replied.

"The problem is that MMC doesn't have the equipment on hand to make a dent in the mining, nor do they have the liquid assets to purchase the equipment. We can't send our own either, if word of this gets out every single independent mercenary and minor race is going to be scrambling over themselves to get at it. Our best bet is to try to do this quietly." Stevens said.

Inquisitor Dalton spoke, "Exo-Geni has the assets."

Lucien looked at him slackjawed, "How much have you had to drink?"

"Not enough. You want to flush out the Exo-Geni mole on Arcturus, we need their equipment and to keep this secretive. Exo-Geni are a bunch of self-serving, blustering xenos and lowborns, but you know as well as I do that they will not take the chance of someone beating them to the punch on this. They can be herded." Dalton explained.

"I noticed you didn't say controlled. Not that I disagree with your reasoning." Stevens said.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but you're right." Lucien stated.

"Of course I'm right." Dalton said.

"As it stands, 6 people other than us know about this. The crew of the survey ship that found this mineral, Baron Evans and his Senior Researcher. We need to move quickly." Stevens stated.

"I've handpicked Marines for this, and formed them into the 633rd Marine Detachment." Lucien informed them.

"Who?" Dalton asked.

"Commodore Raslov of the 128th is commanding, along with two of his platoons. The IMG's 'Larue' and 'Valen' from the Third Fleet. Commander Everett and First Lieutenant Rev'Lar Vas Ellasa from the 2nd Platoon, 4th Marine Force Recon Detachment, Seventh Fleet, and the 177th 'Airmobile' Assault Transport Company." Lucien replied.

"Commander Everett and Lieutenant Rev'Lar Vas Ellasa. That fits nicely into my plans." Inquisitor Dalton stated.

"This is one of those things I quietly try to ignore isn't it? Anyway, I will contact Exo-Geni and secure their cooperation. Make sure we have a backup plan." Stevens said.

"Always." Dalton replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Osprey 633-05, Continent 2, Pandora.**

"Entering atmosphere. First time down Commander?" The Pilot asked.

Commander Everett nodded, "Yes. I hear it's pretty down there."

"You have no idea Sir. This world is as lush and beautiful as the Equatorial Territories on High Terra. Trees hundreds of feet high, with mountains and caves buried under the vegetation. Rivers and lakes full of exotic fish and aquatic reptiles. I wouldn't mind settling down here, that's for sure." The Pilot responded.

"I'll be damned happy to see something green again. Our last 8 months were stuck on Verdogo." Rev'Lar commented.

"Aw hell, this is as big a contrast to that blasted desert planet as you can get." The Pilot replied.

Everett looked out the cockpit windows as they descended. Pandora did indeed look wonderful to his desert addled eyes. Huge swaths of rain forest covered both of the largest continents. He spotted something unusual, "What the hell is that?"

"That's an island." The Pilot said.

It was an island. Just large enough for a couple of Ospreys to land on, covered with vegetation and a few trees. It was also several hundred feet off the ground.

"It's some kind of phenomenon unique to this world. I don't know the exact science behind it, but they're all over. They considered putting the outpost on one of the larger ones, but why take the risk?" The Pilot explained.

"That's incredible." Everett said.

The Pilot smirked, "You get used to it. We're starting our final approach, you might want to strap in."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Outpost 'Mississippi' Sector 3, Continent 2, Pandora.**

Commodore Raslov looked over the new arrivals assembled in front of the Command Center.

He knew most of the soldiers, two of his platoons from the 128th making up the bulk of this new detachment. Others were new to him. Commander Everett and First Lieutenant Rev'Lar Vas Ellasa were transferred in from Force Recon. He doubted they would have accepted this assignment if the orders hadn't come from the very top. He didn't know the IMG crews or the Airmobile company either, but he was looking forward to getting acquainted.

'Might as well get on with it.' He thought to himself.

"Marines, listen up. As most of your know, I'm Commodore Loran Raslov, your commander. Some of you I know, some of you I'm meeting for the first time. I'm strict, but not unreasonable. If you don't do your jobs to my standards, you will know it. You all have been briefed about this operation. This is critical to the future of Terra, I expect every one of you to give your very best."

He paused for a moment, then, "Welcome to Pandora."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**End of Prologue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, James Cameron's Avatar, or any of the properties thereof. I not making money off of these writings.  
**  
There is always another way.**

'These indicate normal thoughts.'  
'This indicates Telepathy.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Barracks 1, Outpost 'Mississippi'.Sector 3, Continent 2, Pandora.

"Raise." Sergeant Bantonov said, throwing 4 Thalers into the pot.

"I fold." Captain Letova replied, throwing her cards down in disgust.

"Call." Lieutenant Erris said, throwing her thalers onto the pile.

Commander Everett tuned them out, laying on one of the lounges.

He was thinking over the events of the last few months, the things he had seen, the people he was serving with. Pandora was a world of many splendors, a garden world like Elysium or Eden Prime. The planet was pristine, and had an energy all it's own. Even the air was invigorating, almost like one of the colonies with Hi-Ox atmospheres.

After the outpost was set up they had made contact with the Na'vi, the world's indigenous sentients. The 'Allivice', as they called it, was mostly buried in huge concentrations under their villages, the amount of the element that wasn't concentrated there not even a drop in the ocean in comparison. The fact that the initial survey team had stumbled on some of it outside a village was simple chance. The nearest village was situated on top of the largest formation on the planet, dwarfing all the rest combined by an order of magnitude.

They had quickly tried to establish a diplomatic dialogue with the Na'vi of that village, it hadn't ended well. MMC and Exo-Geni had sent their own people, they had managed to get translators working more or less, and it had gone decently until they mentioned the Allivice. Apparently the Na'vi considered it a holy relic, or worshipped it, no one knew for certain. What they did know was the representatives had been killed. Another party had been sent, again of MMC and Exo-Geni representatives, and they were slaughtered as well. Then a third party had been sent, armed to the teeth. They had been able to atleast talk with the Na'vi, and had been told in no uncertain terms that the matter of the Allivice was out of the question, and to leave.

Since then there had been an uneasy truce for lack of a better word. Exo-Geni had refused Marine support, sending their own people and security off into all manner of areas trying to find other deposits of the Allivice, on the off chance there were some disguised from sensors. They of course had found nothing, and were often beset upon by Na'vi warbands.

The Na'vi were a formidable race here on their home turf. They were only slightly smaller than the average Gene-boosted/Noble born Human, physically they were weaker, but had great speed and agility. He had often tagged along with Rev'Lar's squad as they observed a Na'vi hunting party, they were impressive, instinctively using cover and stealth. He had honestly expected them to catch 2nd Squad a couple of times, but thankfully Force Recon doctrine and tactics prevailed.

Their technology was non existent however, they used spears and short blades, maybe some ranged weapons but Everett hadn't seen any yet. If it came to blows, they would be wiped out easily, and they were fanatical. He had no doubts they would fight to the very last man, woman, or child.

And It was obvious the natives weren't going to give up the Allivice without a fight, and unfortunately they were ready to give it to them. They had received word of the Reaper attacks in the Quarian Sector just days ago. Tens of millions dead. Between that and the Geth incursions into Batarian space, this war was proving to be very costly. Every Terran knew what defeat would mean though: Not just the destruction of the Empire, not just the fall of Humanity, or Quaria, or Batara, or Tuchanka, or Thessalia, but the complete destruction of every single race in the galaxy. Humanity would not fail in it's sacred duty to protect their brethren, no matter the cost, they couldn't. If they did...

"Hey Commander, you want in on this hand?" Lieutenant Erris asked.

He sat up, "You want a Telepath playing cards with you? Sure, I'll take your money."

She looked embarrassed for a moment, "I just thought, you could.."

Everett smiled, "It's alright Lieutenant, I got used to it a long time ago. By the way, Bantonov has a pair of twos."

The large man threw his cards onto the table in disgust, "Did you have to do that?"

"You were broadcasting, a half assed empath could have heard you." Everett replied.

Everett's comm beeped, "Commander Everett, the Commodore wants you on the flight line, we have visitors."

"On my way." Everett replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Landing Area, Outpost 'Mississippi'.

The transport was coming in for a touchdown on the large pad as he walked up.

"More Exo-Geni folk?" Commander Everett asked.

"Right Commander, administrator and head of security for the newly formed 'Pandora' division, along with another contingent of security personnel." Commodore Raslov replied.

"I'm surprised that Command authorized more private security, with all the trouble we've had with the ones already here. There something I'm not aware of Sir?" Everett inquired.

"Nothing I can talk about Commander." Raslov replied. 'Between you and me though, something here is very offputting. We're supposed to offer these civvies any accommodation, this just feels wrong.' The Commodore thought.

'Fragging Exo-Geni as well. Should I have Rev'Lar's people keep an eye on them?' Everett asked telepathically.

'I can't even tell you to do that off the books, but make sure they aren't caught.' Raslov replied.

Everett nodded. The transport had landed, he could see the ramp lowering.

The bay was filled with men and equipment, he counted an easy 50 armored and sealed soldiers, and several people in civilian exposure suits. A few humans, but the Exo-Geni security was mostly Turians. He saw two civilians and one of the soldiers walking in front, towards him and the Commodore.

Everett felt his face curling in disgust before he could stop it, the humans among the rest were a good bit shorter than him, they were lowborn. 'No wonder they're all wearing exposure suits, Pandora's air is deadly to anyone that isn't gene-boosted or Noble Born.' He thought.

The Human spoke, "Greetings Soldiers, I am Administrator Lucas Vergenson Head of Operations for the Pandora division. I assume you are General Volkov?"

'Oh boy.' Everett thought.

"I'm Commodore Raslov, and I doubt even you are stupid enough to make that mistake." The Commodore replied.

"I must have been misinformed Commodore, however I--" Vergenson was cut off.

"No you weren't, you're trying to test me. Well let us lay it all on the table Administrator, I have my orders to offer you the hospitality and use of this base, but I have not a damn order to be polite about it. Gods and Empress only knows why Exo-Geni is here, but I'll be very clear: This is Pandora, it isn't a corporate world, like Noveria, nor is it an Imperial world, this is a Frontier world. As ranking member of the Imperial Armed Forces, I have full and complete authority here. This is My world, we will do things, My way. Is that understood?" Raslov finished, in a tone that allowed no mistake of his feelings on the matter.

"Perfectly Commodore, we will endeavor to comply with all laws and regulations, you do not have to worry about that. Allow me to introduce Doctor Moran, he will be the head researcher for this facility, and Colonel Kyryxx Vakarian, Head of Security, I'm sure you will get along fine." Vergenson stated.

Everett couldn't help himself, growling at that line, "Bunch of xenos and lowborns, and a Turian in command. Don't give me an excuse to put you down like the animal you are." He finished, directing his last statement at Kyryxx.

"If we fought, I think you would find the reality far different from your deluded fantasies human." The Turian replied.

Everett walked over to him, towering over the Turian, "Why don't you take that helmet off, get a lungful of this wonderful Pandoran air. I must say it is stimulating, well, when your organs can process it anyway."

"Commander." Raslov warned.

Everett turned back to the Commodore, "If you'll excuse me Sir, I need to check with 2nd Squad."

"Return to your duties Commander." Raslov responded.

With a final pointed look at Vergenson and Vakarian, Everett walked away.

Barracks 2, Outpost 'Mississippi'

First Lieutenant Rev'Lar Vas Ellasa was checking over his VLRM, "Why the hell are they even here?"

"You're asking me sir?" Gunnery Sergeant Lorelei Valtos asked, looking up from her data tablet.

"Either of you. I want some damn answers." The Quarian said, irritated.

Corporal Phillip Valtos spoke up, "They promised someone a lot of money."

Rev'Lar snarled, "Normally I'd tell you to keep that kind of talk squared away, but you're probably right. Fragging ignoble flag officers are going to be the death of us all."

"Ahem." Commander Everett walked in, announcing his presence.

Corporal Valtos looked uneasy for a moment, wondering how much the Commander had heard.

"Commander, come in. What are our new 'guests' like?" Rev'Lar greeted.

"Bunch of lowborns and turians. Their new security chief almost made me crush his skull already." Everett replied.

"What the hell stopped you?" Rev'Lar asked.

"The Commodore." Everett answered, taking a seat one of the lounges set up.

"Ah I'm sure he means well. Can I atleast sneak something toxic into their food processors?" Rev'Lar asked.

"No, but I've got something almost as good. Want to hear it?" Everett responded.

"Sergeant, Corporal, why don't you two kids go play outside for a while." Rev'Lar stated.

"I was hungry anyway, come on Phillip." Sergeant Valtos said, putting her data tablet away.

As soon as they left Rev'Lar leaped from the table to the lounge opposite Everett, "Alright, what's going on?"

"You scare the hell out of me every time you do that you know, it's seared into my memory beside you slitting throats." Everett said.

"Quit whining, spill it!" Rev'Lar asked.

Everett grinned, Rev'Lar was like a kid when he thought he'd get to kill someone. The Quarian was terrifying as hell, loved his work more than anyone he had ever served with, "I need you to keep tabs on the Exo-Geni people, especially that new Administrator they have, Vergenson. Don't kill anyone, but be ready to."

"I assume this is off the books severely?" Rev'Lar inquired.

"You know how this works. Can you do it?" Everett asked.

Rev'Lar looked offended, "I'm hurt that you would ask that question. I'll get you his full itinerary and menu plan for the next 6 months by tomorrow."

"Good. Get on it. I'll leave the specifics up to your discretion." Everett ordered.

"I'll hit them tonight, why mess with a classic tactic?" Rev'Lar stated.

Everett's comm beeped, "Commander Everett, Commodore Raslov needs you in the Command Center immediately."

"I'm on my way." He responded.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Rev'Lar asked.

"I hope not." Everett responded, making his exit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Command Center, Outpost Mississippi.

Everett entered the command center, the Commodore and Captain Reynolds were there, "You wanted to see me Sir?"

The Commodore looked unsettled, upset even, "New orders just came in from Terra."

Aaron nodded in understanding, "Are they what we expected?"

"Yes, we are to give the Na'vi two more days, then use any means necessary to secure the crystal. The orders come from Lord Commandant Lucien himself." Commodore Raslov responded.

"It's regrettable, but we have tried accommodating these people in every way we could, they refuse to allow us to mine the Allivice, no matter what we offer." Reynolds said.

"They aren't stupid, there has to be a way to make them see reason. Commodore, let me try to get through to them, please." Everett nearly pleaded.

"Reynolds, leave us." Raslov ordered.  
Reynolds nodded, looking pointedly at the Commodore and then left the room.

Raslov sighed, "Aaron, do you really think you can do it?"

The two men had grown close since the deployment began, Raslov had put a great deal of trust into the Commander, and Aaron knew that was about to be tested.

"I don't know. I hope so, but I've got to try regardless. I know what this crystal means to us, I know the necessity, but I have to help these people. I swore an oath to uphold what the Empire means, what Terra stands for. I was there on Icheva Commodore, during the First Contact War, when we found the mass graves, the entirety of the Valut civilization, wiped out. I remember the rage, the hatred we felt for the Turians, that they had done that to other species, for little to no reason, that they had tried to do it to us. I swore I would never allow that to happen again, Not. On. Our. Watch. I refuse to stand by while we sacrifice our in-born principles for the sake of necessity, there is always another way. Am I going to be locked up now?" Aaron replied.

The Commodore closed his eyes for a moment, "You have three days Commander, I'll stall them for as long as I can." He put his hand on Aaron's shoulder, "After that, I can't promise anything. Find me another way Commander, find me another way and I'll get you anything you could ever want. Gods be with you."

Aaron was shocked, but shook it off in a moment, "Thank you Laron. I will find another solution or die trying, this I swear. Another favor before I go?"

"Of course." Raslov replied.

"Pray." Aaron stated, and left the command center.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Commander, taking a nature stroll?" Corporal Vasar'Neren greeted.

"Something like that, open the gate." Everett ordered.

The Quarian shook his head, "No can do Commander, you know they shut at 1600."

"Open the damn gate before I demonstrate to you the value of not questioning your superiors over trivial matters." Everett replied.

"Fine Commander, opening the gate now. I'll have to report this you know." Vasar informed him.

"I don't care, get in my way again and I'll gut you, I'm tired of your sniveling." Everett responded, leaving the area, and Vasar's sputtering behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Exo-Geni Headquarters, Outpost Mississippi.

"Commodore, I assume you have received your new orders?" Vergenson asked.

"I did. Unless a peaceful solution is reached in the interim, we are to attack in three days." Raslov replied.

"Your orders stated two days." Vergenson said, irritated.

"I find it strange how you assume to dictate what the orders from Marine Command told me. I can get you a copy of the orders if you like?" The Commodore offered.

"That is not necessary, I will simply contact them myself and get the proper orders sent." Vergenson stated.

Raslov smiled, "Oh yes, the other news I was going to inform you of. The last supply ship damaged the communications buoy on the way out of the system, I fear it will be several days until we are able to fix it."

"I see. No matter, I suppose we shall have to wait for an extra day then. It won't help the Na'vi in the end you know, it won't help your career either, impeding such an important operation like this." Vergenson replied.

"I don't appreciate your tone administrator, I can only follow the orders I am given, not the ones you would prefer I was." Raslov stated.

"Fine. By the way, I heard Commander Everett left the outpost earlier. Any idea why he did that?" Vergenson asked.

"I assume he was going for a run, he enjoys doing that, as do most of the Marines here, the air is invigorating." Raslov replied.

"It will be dark soon though, I hope nothing happens to the good trooper, but you know how vicious the wildlife is on this world." Vergenson said.

Raslov's eyes narrowed, "For your sake, let's hope he returns safely." The Commodore finished, storming out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sector 3, Continent 2, Pandora.

Pandora was a beautiful world. Lush, verdant, pristine. The Na'vi only numbered in the hundreds of thousands, scattered haphazardly over the planet. A great mystery, and one that would go unsolved if his plan didn't work.  
'My apotheosis plan is finding a native, somehow convincing them of my peaceful intentions, and try to get them to give up their holy crystal without a fight. This won't be easy.' Everett thought to himself.

His motion sensor was working properly, it had taken them a lot of effort to get the units attuned to this world's flora and fauna. Range was still limited though, less than 20 yards at best. Everett checked over his plasma rifle, the wildlife on this world very deadly, dangerous even to an armored Marine.

He heard a cry up ahead suddenly, a scream from a woman. He started running, dashing around the huge trees and jumping over foliage. His Advanced Predator armor amplifying his natural agility and speed.  
As the jungle opened into a clearing, he saw the source of the terror, a young Na'vi woman was being attacked by one of the huge sabertooths on the edge of a pool of water, a waterfall cascading down over the rocks behind. Everett didn't even think, just reacted. Charging his biotics he threw the dog-like creature off the woman, his emotions fueling the attack, propelling the large creature with enough force to crush it into the rock face, splattering it over several yards.

The Na'vi girl looked up, realizing the attack was over, watching him in shock. He sensed she was just as frightened of him as she had been of the sabertooth, but it was thankfully tempered a bit by her realization he had saved her life.

He hoped that the translator was working correctly, standing still he offered an, "Are you alright?"

The girl looked at him suspiciously, her strange eyes tracking him.

'Don't run, please don't run.' He thought to himself.

"I am not injured. You saved me." She said in a questioning tone.

"You needed help." Everett stated simply.

"Your kind want to wipe us out, why would you help me?" She asked curiously.

"That's what you Na'vi believe, not the truth." He replied.

"You come to us, demand our holy stones, kill our people, and you say you come in peace?" She barked.

He walked over slowly, sitting down against a tree near the edge. The Na'vi girl started but didn't flee. "Number one.. actually, first, are we safe here? I don't want to have to worry about another sabertooth or any of the other wonderful animals you have here while we're talking."

She derived some amusement at that question, "They can smell the blood of their own, they will stay away from this area for some time."

'Explains why there were always several days delay in between attacks, and how the Na'vi keep their villages safe.' Everett thought.

"Good to know." He said, setting his rifle down and skidding it away from him, "What's your name?"

"Neytiri." She replied, watching him curiously.

"Neytiri, that's a pretty name. I'm Aaron. Now I'm not going to make any sudden moves, just let me get something out." He said, slowly moving his hand down and pulling his sidearm, grabbing it by the top and showing it to her.  
"This is a sidearm, I'm sure you've seen one used by us. You grip it here, and you pull the trigger here to fire it. It's a standard Hahne-Kedar Series 700 Plasma Pistol, 45 shots per plasma pack, capable of neutralizing a human sized target in level 1 armor within two shots. Catch." He tossed it to her.

She grabbed it out of the air, it sliding into her grip easily. Examining it suspiciously, "You are giving me one of your weapons?"

"It's a sign of trust, I want you to feel comfortable. I need to talk to a Na'vi and you're the first one I encountered." He explained.

"A sign of trust? Perhaps. Your kind are smart, clever. You would not give me something capable of killing you." She replied.

"You are very astute. Ah.. quick to understand. You are correct, a shot or several from that wouldn't be enough to kill me, but accept it in the nature it was offered. Consider it a gift if you want." He stated.

"You must wish to talk very badly. Talk, I will listen." Neytiri said.

Everett nodded, "Thank you." He reached up and slid off his helmet, setting it down on the ground beside him.

"We thought your kind couldn't survive bare?" She asked, sounding shocked.

"Ah yes, your warband's favorite tactic of jumping on top of someone and ripping their helmet off. You've only encountered Exo-Geni security up close, I'm a Terran Marine, and a Noble, a Highborn." Everett replied.

He could tell Neytiri was more than a little confused by his answer, he tried a different approach.  
Standing up, "You've encountered lowborns and xenos, they're smaller and weaker than what I am. We can tolerate a far greater range of atmospheres than they can, which is why they stay sealed up."

She stood up, looking over him, "It is strange, you are much larger than the ones I have seen before. You are the same kind though?"

"I wouldn't say that, but basically yes. They are Humans, more or less, just not the same as I am. You've also fought another race, they're called Turians, the ones with the plated heads." Everett explained.

"You say that word with such disgust, yet they fight beside you?" She asked.

"It is.. complicated. That's not why I'm here anyway. I'm trying to warn you Na'vi, we have our orders, in two days we march on your villages, peacefully or not we are going to have the Allivice. It's not going to be Exo-Geni either, Imperial Marines, Humans like me, Krogans, Batarians and other races that fight like me will be coming, your kind will be defeated, easily, and with the way you have fought, will be wiped out. I don't want that to happen." He stated.

"You threaten war but speak of peace. You have shown yourself to be honorable, and here you are explaining to me your kinds' strengths and weaknesses, giving me one of your weapons. What are you trying to do?" Neytiri asked.

"I'm trying to save your species!" Everett almost yelled. He sat back down, "You have to understand, I.. my kind are desperate. The thought of damaging a planet like this, or worse, of wiping out a species as beautiful as yours is insanity, madness, it's simply revolting. We don't have a choice though."

Neytiri thought she understood what he was saying, "My people believe there is always a choice, between good and evil."

Everett sighed, "Your people are right: There is always a choice. The choice is between deciding the deaths of a thousand and the deaths of countless trillions. This world, this world is paradise. You Na'vi are an incredible race, you're beautiful. But the choice is between the discomfort, or if necessary, yes the deaths of you, or the deaths of my entire race, and the races that stand with us, and the entire galaxy. We Humans have our own belief, that sometimes doing what is Right is not the same as doing what is Good."

Her mind was racing, trying to discern everything. "I don't know why but I think I believe you. Is.. is it really so?"

Everett sensed her thoughts, he was breaking through thankfully, "I can show you, if you'd like."

Neytiri was confused, "Show me?"

Everett rose, walking over to her slowly. She didn't move, watching him with those large golden eyes. He knelt beside her, putting his hands up, "I'm not going to hurt you, do you trust me?"

She was beside herself, her mind tell her to flee, to run, but her instincts calming her. Somehow she knew he was telling the truth, she was safe with him. "I do not know why.. but I trust you. What are you going to do?"

Everett smiled, "I'll show you. Don't resist, it will hurt if you do." He placed his hands on her cheeks, bringing their heads together. Her skin was soft, a incredibly light smattering of fur across it. He closed his eyes.

The contact was surprising to her, she could smell him easily this close, picking up on his pheromones. The scent was alien, unfamiliar, but alluring, she calmed. "I don't understand.." She finished with a light hiss.

His mind was connected to hers now, 'Shhhhh, there, relax and let me show you everything.' He thought to her.

She saw it then, worlds on fire. Ships, untold numbers of ships burning in the darkness of space. So many deaths, Humans, and other strange figures falling from the onslaught of a ruthless, determined enemy. She felt the horror, the shock as wave after wave of strange, synthetic enemies fell upon him and his kind, being driven back time and time again, but still hurting Humanity. She felt the shock and betrayal as ones they had called friend and ally turned upon them, breaking oath and treaty and falling upon defenseless worlds, preying upon races the Terrans had sworn to protect, butchering them without compassion. The bloodlust and hatred as the Humans and their brethren fought back, matching blood for blood, atrocity committed against innocents to atrocity committed toward traitors.

She felt what he felt, a memory rising to the surface, of his past, the horror of uncovering a terrible secret that was never meant to be uncovered. The shock and hatred towards the Turians, the grudging acceptance when they were allowed to survive.

'You were not meant to see that.' Everett spoke to her mentally.

He guided the thoughts back onto the right track, showing her Sovereign, the Reaper that had been encountered. She saw it razing the capitol of Eden Prime, annihilating Quarian colony ships at Mindoir and Quaria. The vision turned, again she felt what he had, the feelings of his non-human comrades as Terrans walked onto the field, Hunters, Rangers, Lancers, Fusiliers, Elite or Footman, they inspired those around them. The faith these other races placed in humans was incredible, inspiring in turn those sensitive, like he was to greater and greater feats of bravery and courage. Humans led the charge, Humans fought first and fought last, Humans would win, the Gods favored them, and would keep them and their brothers safe.

She saw Everett observing a test, a strange looking weapon, firing a steady energy stream, another, firing invisible bolts rapidly, they were both made of a blue crystal.

'The Allivice! These Humans were here before?' She thought.

'Yes, a survey team acquired enough of it to make several prototype weapons, enough to realize the potential of it.. what is this?' Everett thought.

In his minds eye he sensed three figures entering the clearing with them. Two of the lowborn Exo-Geni mercs, and a Turian he recognized.  
'Dammit, I should have known they would follow me, I promise I'll protect you.' He thought to Neytiri.

'I know you will, I trust you, Aaron Everett. What should I do?' Neytiri thought to him.

'The bastards think we're asleep, they'll get up close and try to have some fun while they have the upper hand. Stay still and follow my lead.' He thought to her.

Kyryxx hit his comm, "The idiot's passed out next to that Na'vi whore, atleast now we know where he's been going lately."

One of the others spoke up, "Colonel, don't you think we should toss a grenade, or a charge or something? You've seen how hard those Na'vi are to kill, and I don't even want to think about taking down a Terran Marine."

"You see them, they're both out of it." The Turian responded, walking quietly over to the pair.

The Turian pulled a M/A subgun out of it's holster, bringing it up beside the Marine's head, "Told you the fight wouldn't go as you thought, not so smug now are you?"

Everett's boot came up, kicking Kyryxx with biotic force and sending him flying off into the air, he quickly coalesced a barrier, enveloping Neytiri in it with him.

The two humans started firing at him, the rounds bouncing off his barrier. Everett roared, "Traitors!" And lunged at them, unsheathing his gauntlet blade, he blasted one with his biotics before he landed, throwing the man back into a boulder with a sickening crunch. He crashed into the second man, burying his blade in the traitor's chest, gutting him from neck to groin through the light armor.

"Don't move." A voice announced behind him.

"Kyryxx, how does it feel to not only be a traitorous piece of scum from an inferior race, but also an incompetent fool?" Everett asked.

"You caught me off guard, I'll admit that. However I have the upper hand again, You're unarmed and--"

Everett cut him off, "You know what your very worst problem is? You talk too much." He spun around as Kyryxx started firing, the rounds penetrating his weakened barrier but being mostly stopped by his heavy armor.

As he turned he heard the Turian let out a cry, his shots veering off wildly. He saw Neytiri pinning him to the ground, her eyes almost glowing with hatred.

"Neytiri, wait. He's mine to kill, not yours." Everett stated.

"As you wish." She replied, rising.

"You complete and utter idiot. You honestly thought your brilliant plan would actually work? How foolish. Now Tell me what Exo-Geni is planning." Everett demanded.

"You honestly think I'm going to spill all our dirty secrets because you're threatening to kill me?" Kyryxx snorted.

"Did you know I served in the First Contact War?" Everett asked.

"Now you want to share history, make up your mind." Kyrss said.

Everett ignored his outburst, "They say before we Humans came onto the field Turians were never captured in large numbers during a war. My unit hardly ever captured any, or I should say, they never survived the interrogation, but we always got the information we wanted. You Turians pride yourselves on your sense of duty, your stoic resistance in the face of all comers, but the secret is you're just as vulnerable to pain and stimuli as any other race, more than some. We were good at it, too good. We used to cut the skin plates off one of your kind and leave them in the sun and elements, that was a drawn out, horrible death. I remember I loved gutting you Turians after Icheva, you're all kinds of interesting colors and shapes inside. I can draw your death out over a period of weeks if I want to, or it can be quick. Your choice."

"Death is death, it doesn't matter either way." Kyryxx responded.

"In a way you're right. You are a traitor, to Terra and everything she stands for. There will be no ceremony, no afterlife, no grand hall of Valhalla for you, just simple non-existence. Regardless, even if I have to pry it out of your brain with my bare hands I will learn what I wish to know." Everett said.

Kyryxx started hacking, a viscous liquid running out of his mouth. "It appears you did more damage to me than I thought with that Biotic kick earlier. I won't live for you to interrogate me. I will tell you something though. It's not like you'll live long enough to share it with anyone, come closer."

Everett walked over to the Turian, kneeling down beside him.

"Exo-Geni is Cerberus! How does it feel to know we've outmaneuvered you at every turn?" Kyryxx asked smugly.

Everett's biotics flared, and he put a armored fist clean through the traitor's skull.

"Not the brightest move I've ever made." He muttered to himself.

"That is the second time you've saved my life." Neytiri said, walking over to him.

Everett slumped down against one of the rocks, "Do you understand now?"

The blue, catlike woman knelt down in front of him, leaning near him. She ran a her hand along the side of his face, "I understand now, and I believe you. We are wrong, you are not evil. You are Noble Warriors, fighting for a righteous cause."

Neytiri looked at him then, seeing him for the first time as another being, as a Human, as a Male. His green eyes were crystalline and clear, different than her kind's, but similiar at the same time.

Her eyes were focused on his face, as if studying every miniscule feature. He looked back at her, her face was strange, compared to a Human female's but he thought it was incredibly beautiful. Maybe it was their proximity, maybe it was because he hadn't been this close to such a attractive female for so very, very long, but he could not resist his urge. He grabbed her head, forcing their faces together and pressing his lips to hers. She didn't startle or resist, parting her lips instinctively to accept his tongue. She pressed her body against his armored form, settling against him. He ran his hands down, over her shoulders, lower, finally settling on her waist.

They kissed passionately for several minutes, her arms wrapping around his neck. Neither of them truly understood their feelings, but they both were filled with a sense of fulfillment, they simply KNEW this was right.  
Neytiri pulled back after a time, "I want to be with you. I want to stay with you and be yours, and help convince my tribe to work with the Empire."

He smiled, "I want that too, all of that. I think I love you."

Neytiri nuzzled his neck, "Aaron Everett, Human, Imperial Marine, my mate. I like that."

It had been too long since he had been with a female, she was driving his senses crazy. Her scent, her taste, her own desire feeding his, "I need you, sooner than now if at all possible." He growled into her ear.

Neytiri nodded, pulling away from him, "It will be completely dark in moments, the night predators won't be kept away from the meat here. There is a cave nearby that we can take refuge in."

Everett gathered his helmet and rifle, taking the weapons from the bodies as well, "Lead on my dear."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everett struggled to keep up as Neytiri led the way to the cave. Leaping and jumping over obstacles. Her speed and agility was incredible, like most of the Na'vi. He had worked with Quarian Assassins like Rev'Lar before, and the Na'vi put even them to shame. Even with his augmented form he was falling behind. 'What an incredible asset they could be to the Empire if we brought them into the fold.' He thought to himself.

"There, behind that rock." Neytiri stated.

Everett looked ahead, seeing a large boulder in front of a cliff, "Nicely hidden, expect any of your people there?"

"No, no warbands or hunters would be this far from the village this close to dark." Neytiri explained.

"Why were you out anyway?" He asked.

"I was walking. I often go out alone to clear my thoughts, it is not encouraged but with my station I am not questioned." Neytiri replied.

Everett's curiosity was piqued, "Your station?"

Neytiri stopped, turning to him, "I am the daughter of Queen Mo'at, I am a princess of the Na'vi."

"The Gods certainly smiled on us today then. The right people at the right time in the right place. Fate is kind." Everett said.

"You didn't know this from entering my mind?" Neytiri asked.

"I didn't enter your mind, I just linked you to mine." Everett responded.

Neytiri nodded in understanding, and they made their way into the cave.

It was small, maybe 20 feet deep and a little more than half that high, there were some thatch baskets and wooden crates in the back.

"I assume this is where your people shelter if they are out near dark?" He asked.

"Yes, it is kept stocked with food and other things." Neytiri replied.

"Good to know." He said, dropping his helmet and weapons, he walked up to Neytiri, taking her in his arms again and kissing her deeply.

"Your Gods are certainly kind, sending you to me." She said, pulling away, pulling her top off.

Her breasts were works of art, large and capped with large blueberry colored nipples. He was salivating at the thought of running his tongue over them, wondering if they tasted sweet.

Neytiri's body filled with heat at seeing his reaction. She reached behind, undoing the bindings around her waist and tail, dropping the skirt. Her lower region was more pronounced than on a Human female, the netherlips plump, the same deep blue as her nipples, already dripping with desire.

Everett's breath was taken at the sight of her exotic beauty, her rich blue skin, her ears, her tail, her long hands and lithe but well built form all combined together to form a perfect nucleus for his lusts.

"Are you going to join me?" Neytiri asked.

He shook himself, causing her to laugh lightly, the sound was a joy to his ears. Aaron set about removing his armor, dropping his gauntlets and pauldrons, releasing the seals on his torso piece, dropping it to the ground along with his boots.

'Even with his armor removed he is still impressively bulky.' Neytiri thought. His strong points putting a Na'vi male to shame. 'Of course he doesn't seem as agile as us, but I have no doubts he could take any of our warriors hand to hand.' She had a fleeting picture of what their children would be like, the strength and endurance of a human mated to the speed and agility of a Na'vi, the thought was exciting.

Aaron marveled at that thought for a moment, seeing it clearly in his companion's mind, "I don't care what happens, you're going to bear me a dozen children at the minimum." He stated.

Neytiri closed her eyes, trying to control herself. She turned and dropped onto all fours, raising her tail invitingly, giving Aaron a wonderful view of all she had to offer, "I can't stand it anymore, take me, please." She pleaded.

Aaron tore off his pants and knelt behind her. Rubbing over her toned ass, she let out a low hiss. He lowered his head, running his tongue over her vulva and tasting the nectar she produced.

Neytiri moaned at this contact, her body shivering with delight, "Don't stop."

'Wouldn't dream of it honey.' Aaron thought to her as he sucked on her slit, running his tongue along the lips then plunging it inside, moving slowly up and down in her hot crevice. Her body was delightful, so very responsive to his touch, he felt she was already close to her peak.

Neytiri was overwhelmed with the feelings he brought out inside her. She had mated before, but it was never like this, never this intense. She was so close, "Aaaaaaaaarrrrroooonnnnn!" She cried out as she came.

He felt the waves of pleasure coursing through her body, she managed not to collapse, but just barely. Aaron swelled with pride that he was able to bring her so much pleasure so easily. He moved forward, covering her body with his, "This settles it, we're meant to be together." He whispered into her ear.

It was a moment before she was able to speak coherently, "Yours. Yours and yours alone." She said, tilting her head up and licking his face.

His base instincts flared, "Never forget that." He replied and kissed her deeply. Lining himself up with her pulsating tunnel he hilted himself, eliciting a cry from his beautiful mate. She was warm and willing, her slit milking him eagerly. "You keep that up and this is going to end quickly, I can't even remember the last time I had a woman, and never one as good as you."

"I'm ready, give me your seed, breed me." Neytiri managed to get out between moans, squeezing his maleness even tighter inside her.

Aaron stilled, gritting his teeth to keep from coming after that plea. "You are an incredible woman. I want to try something, never done this before so work with me."

"Isn't that what I've been doing?" She replied.

'My little minx, now relax.' He thought to her, pulling himself almost out of her and linking their minds once again, the rush of feelings hitting them both.  
He hilted himself for a final time inside her, a wave of purest ecstasy pouring over them both as their cries mingled and he spilled inside her, filling her womb with copious amounts of his human seed.

Cave refuge, Sector 3, Continent 2, Pandora.

"So how is this going to work?" Aaron asked.

They were basking in the afterglow of the most incredible sex either of them had ever conceived of. Aaron had donned his armor and was checking over the weapons he had procured from the Exo-Geni Mercs, and Neytiri was sitting on one of the crates eating something that looked suspiciously like an apple.

She polished the fruit off, then answered, "The night guards that will be on watch by the time we get there are not the best we Na'vi can produce. They should follow my orders without thinking, I'll tell them to leave for a moment and then you will enter the village and we can sneak into the High Hall."

"And if things don't go according to plan?" He asked, checking the loadout reading on a M/A rifle.

"We improvise." She replied.

"Sounds good, how far is the village from here?" Aaron asked.

She was thoughtful for a moment, "About an hour if you can move as fast as you did earlier."

He grinned, "You were good, but it takes more than that to wear me out."

"I'm sure. So tell me, are all Humans like you?" Neytiri asked.

"You mean with Biotics and Telepathy?" He replied, skimming her thoughts.

"Yes, your magic.. Biotics I mean, and your ability to enter my mind." She clarified.

"All Human Nobles are Biotic, it's coded into our genetics. But Telepathy is extremely rare, there are only about 100 Telepaths in the entire Empire, and Humanity is the only race that spawns them. We are masters of genetics but we still haven't found what makes a Telepath." He explained.

"Incredible. We need to make haste to the village, are you ready?" She asked.

Aaron rose, dropping the rifle he had been working on and slinging his Plasma Rifle over his shoulder, "I'm ready. Let's go."

Na'vi village, Sector 4, Continent 2, Pandora.

Neytiri let out a hooting call as she neared the perimeter of the village, waiting for the sentries to show themselves.

A pair of male Na'vi dropped out of a tree, showing themselves to her, she was surprised, "Akwey, Tulsyi, I didn't expect you two to be on watch."

The taller one spoke, "Queen Mo'at wished us to be on watch for you, she expected you would make your way back even after nightfall. Tulsyi and I are to escort you to the High Hall now that you are here."

'I assume this isn't according to plan?' Aaron asked her mentally.  
'No.' She thought simply.

"It is fine, I can make my own way there." She told them, trying to think of a different way to get Aaron into the village.

'They're suspicious, watch out love.' Aaron thought to her.

Akwey moved closer to her, "The Queen ordered us to escort you, we have to do so. What is.. you smell strange, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, a sabertooth tried to attack me, but I escaped." She lied.

Tulsyi stepped closer, "If you are sure, we have to take you to the Queen."

He reached for her, but suddenly found himself paralyzed, surrounded by a shimmering field.

Akwey screamed, "Magic! The Humans must be close, we have to warn the others!"

"Closer than you think, I'll cut you down if you try to lay a hand on Neytiri. Don't try to run either." Aaron said, moving out of cover, keeping his rifle trained on the Na'vi warrior.

"This is what I was trying to avoid." Neytiri stated.

"Sorry, but I'm not letting them drag you off." Aaron replied.

"What is going on?" Akwey asked.

"Aaron, release Tulsyi, please." Neytiri asked.

"Maybe, Tulsyi, if I drop the field are you going to start running or screaming? Blink once for yes and twice for no." Aaron asked.

The stasised Na'vi looked at him blankly.

"Oh frag it, I'll release you, just step slowly away from Neytiri." Aaron stated, dropping the stasis field.

Tulsyi back away from Neytiri, keeping his eyes trained on Aaron.

"Don't be frightened, he's a friend." She stated.

Akwey looked at her strangely, "Now will you explain what is going on?"

"Akwey, do you trust me?" Neytiri asked.

"You are our Princess, of course I do." He answered without thinking.

"Aaron and I have to get to Queen Mo'at, it is of utmost importance that we speak to her." She stated.

"A Human in the village? Never." Tulsyi snarled.

'If he runs I'm killing him.' Aaron thought to her.

Neytiri let out a sigh, "Akwey, Tulsyi, we are going to get to Mo'at and speak with her, with or without you. I do not want Aaron to be forced to have Na'vi blood on his hands, but he won't hesitate to kill you to protect me."

"We will take you to the Queen." Akwey said finally.

"What?" Tulsyi said incredulously.

"He's willing to kill to protect Neytiri, this is unusual enough to warrant her attention. Look at him, do you really think we could kill him, magic or no magic?" Akwey stated.

"I will follow you." Tulsyi conceded.

"Thank you both. Lead." Neytiri ordered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
High Hall, Na'vi village.

They had managed to sneak into the High Hall without issue, avoiding the few Na'vi that were out during the night.

The entrance hall was unguarded. The walls were carved, displaying a history of the tribe.

"There's a dozen people in the main hall, is that usual?" Aaron asked.

"How do you know that?" Akwey asked in turn.

"He can sense them. It is the Queen, her personal Guards and the Elders, this will be difficult." Neytiri stated.

"I can't stasis a dozen Na'vi, I'm not a level one." Aaron thought for a moment, "I can shield us though, if necessary."

"Akwey, Tulsyi, go in first and tell the Queen I and a guest will be in momentarily." Neytiri asked.

"Not a good idea, as much as I hate to say it, can you go in and explain the situation to the Queen? If any of them got aggressive I wouldn't be able to control myself." Aaron explained.

"That would work, Akwey, Tulsyi, stay here with Aaron, I will call for you all in a moment." She replied.

They acknowledged her, and she turned and entered the main hall. The Elders sat on either side of the room, Queen Mo'at was perched on her throne at the end, with her three Honor Guards.

"Daughter, you returned as I thought you would. Where are the guards I entrusted to bring you?" Mo'at greeted.

"They are waiting outside the doors, along with a guest I have brought to you." Neytiri replied.

"A guest, who have you brought here daughter?" The Queen asked.

"He is a foreigner, and as tradition states I must introduce him as my mate." There was a murmur throughout the hall at that statement, "Before he comes I ask you to guarantee his safety in this hall." Neytiri finished.

"Most unusual, most unusual. Very well, on my authority as Queen of this tribe I promise him safety in these walls. I am shocked but eager to meet my new progeny." Queen Mo'at announced.

'Come in my love.' Neytiri thought to Aaron.

"That's our cue boys, let me make a grand entrance first." Aaron said, handing Akwey his Rifle.

Akwey was dubious at that thought but held his tongue as he and Tulsyi opened the hall doors for him.

Aaron slid his helmet off, walking into the main hall, moving forward until he stood beside Neytiri.  
The Na'vi were shocked into complete inaction.

"My mate, Commander Aaron Everett of the Imperial Marine Corps." Neytiri announced.

'Might as well try to make a good impression.' Aaron thought to himself, bowing, "It is an honor to meet you Queen Mo'at."

The honor guard suddenly moved forward, placing themselves between him and the Queen.  
'Not the best idea?' He thought to Neytiri.

"What is the meaning of this? Seize him!" The Queen demanded.

Aaron charged his biotics, "I did not come here to fight, but I won't hesitate if I'm forced to." He warned.

"Mother, you promised him sanctuary a moment ago, are you going to go back on your word?" Neytiri asked.

"You have brought an enemy into this hall." The Queen stated angrily.

"No, she brought me. I am not your enemy, we Humans are not enemies, not yet. I simply ask that you allow me to speak, that is what I came here to do. If I had wanted to kill you I could have done it by now." Aaron said.

The Queen seemed to consider that for a moment. "I will allow you to speak, if you explain what you are doing with Princess Neytiri."

Neytiri spoke first, "He saved my life twice today. Once from a sabertooth, and again from a group of his people. We have bonded."

Aaron could feel the shock rolling off the Na'vi as she explained that.

"I wouldn't call them 'my' people, but that is what happened." He added.

The Queen was thoughtful for a moment, "Elders, leave us." She stated in a commanding tone.

Aaron didn't need to read their thoughts to know they weren't happy about this turn of events, but they left without incident.

"Now we shall be un-interrupted. You seem to have gone to great lengths to come here, it would be wrong to not let you speak." The Queen stated.

"Thank you. I am here to try to work out a peaceful solution between our peoples." Aaron explained.

"The matter of the Allivice is out of the question." Queen Mo'at said firmly.

Aaron sighed, "In two days the Imperial Marines are going to come for the crystal, if you attempt to stop them they will fight you, and you have no hope of winning. They will be victorious, that is not even a question, and if you fight your tribe, and your entire race will be wiped off the face of this world."

The Queen scoffed at this, "We have had no trouble fighting your kind before."

"You fought Exo-Geni forces, lowborn humans and turians. They are smaller and weaker than a Na'vi, easily killed and incapable of breathing the air on this world. We Marines are not so easily dispatched. We are the equal of any of your warriors toe to toe, and we have Biotics. We can even wipe your kind out from the air without ever bothering to fight you." Aaron replied.

"If you are so confident in your strengths why are you even bothering with this?" The Queen asked.

"Because they are not monsters. They are simply desperate. They need the Allivice far more than we do, listen to him." Neytiri began.

"We don't want to fight you. We'd like to trade for the rights to the crystal, we can offer your species incredible things. Technology, Status, food, supplies. We can make sure your kind never have to worry about another hunt or harvest, we can eradicate the threat of famine, and disease. We can give you weapons and defenses that will protect you from anything the wildlife of this world can throw at you. We can make you leader of your entire species, not simply this tribe if that is what you desire. There are very few limits to what we can offer." Aaron finished.

"And in return you simply ask for the soul of my people, our holy crystal. Not such a grand bargain." Mo'at responded.

"You believe the crystal to be holy, why?" Aaron asked.

'Are you sure of what you're doing?' Neytiri thought at him.

'No, but it's worth a shot.' He replied.

"You are an outsider, you couldn't possibly understand." The Queen answered.

"Oh I understand far better than you think. You honestly don't know, you simply know that your tribe has guarded it for many, many generations, stretching back into time immemorial. Is that accurate?" Aaron inquired.

"What is the point of this?" Queen Mo'at asked.

"I'll take that as a yes. I find it curious, your kind have no deities, no gods, no spirits, just the crystal. We Terrans have entire Pantheons of Gods, every civilization in our history has their kind don't believe in an afterlife, you believe in good and evil, but not in a worldly or otherworldly standard for it. We can offer you so much more. We can offer the Na'vi what you have been missing: Divination, a place beside us at the right hand of the Gods themselves. A place in the Empire can be set for you, your kind can expand to a dozen, a hundred worlds, fight beside us on ten thousand more. Don't tell me the offer is not worth considering, I can sense your thoughts on the matter." Aaron stated.

"Such conviction. Such pride. Such Faith! I can see why my daughter trusts you. I can also see your sincerity. Your kind wield power, and magic. You are very different from what we have encountered before, why?" The Queen asked.

Aaron put a fist over his chest, "I am a Noble, a Highborn. We are the true Terrans. We lead the Empire. For a hundred generations we have bred selectively, and modified ourselves to achieve superiority. We wield Biotics, what you call magic, naturally. We have complete immunity to disease and nearly that to poison. We can breathe in atmospheres that would kill a lesser being, like on this world. We are faster, stronger, smarter, more agile than almost any other race." He finished.

Neytiri could tell she was considering this, "Mother, when he explained this to me, he shared something with me, connected his mind to mine and showed me the truth of his words. He can do the same for you."

"Connect two minds? There are tales of such a thing in the old legends, most curious. I accept. Guards, you will not take any action against this man, that is my order." She commanded.

"Thank you." Aaron said, stepping forward. He knelt down to her level, placing his hands upon her face, "Relax. I'm simply going to connect your mind to my memories, I swear on my honor as a Terran I will do nothing else."

"Proceed." She replied.

He closed his eyes, pressing their foreheads together, "And so the Goddess said unto our best, 'Take this knowledge, for with it you may rule all the worlds with our blessing."

He connected Queen Mo'at's mind to his, showing her everything. The Rise of Humanity, the First Contact War, many conflicts across many worlds, and then finally this strange war they were fighting now, the ruthlessness of the Geth, the strange and unknown power of the Reapers, the valiant beacon of Humanity as they fought against the onslaught across the entire Empire.

They broke apart, Aaron rising to his feet,

"My Queen, are you alright?" One of the Honor Guards asked.

"I am fine. I understand now." She stated.

She closed her eyes, lost in thought for a time.

Then she spoke with conviction, "The Queen of all the Na'vi, a people known and feared on a thousand worlds. Sitting at the right hand of the strongest race in existence, serving them with everything we are. Yes, yes I like the way that sounds. I doubt the other tribes will simply go along with that however, even among this village there will be dissent. It is not easy to change an entire people's belief system in a short period of time."

Aaron smiled, "I believe we can help contain any resistance."

"I am sure you can. You will stay here tonight, tomorrow we shall explain the future to the Elders and then you can take me to your Commodore. After that, we will throw a grand feast, celebrating our ascension, and the union between you and my daughter, Princess Neytiri." She announced.

"I am honored my Queen." Aaron replied.

"It is I who has been honored, this morning I was a simple tribal leader, tomorrow? I shall be the Queen of my entire species, protected by a great empire. Guardsman Aytucan, have a room prepared for our honored guests." Queen Mo'at ordered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is that?" Neytiri asked.

"It's a booster pack for my comm, I need it to contact the Commodore through this jungle and interference." Aaron explained.

"You Humans are incredible." She replied.

"You Na'vi are too, you'll be even better once the Inquisition gets a hold of you. Now let me report." Aaron ordered,

He activated the comm booster, it was already keyed in for the exact channel he wanted, "Commodore, this is Commander Everett."

"Commander! It's damn good to hear from you, I was worried the damned Exo-Geni mercs had got a jump on you." Raslov replied.

"Not a chance, Kyryxx is dead, along with the lowborns he brought along. I have news, I made contact with the Na'vi, I was successful in brokering a peaceful agreement." He explained.

"Out-fragging-standing. I'm going to get you a Star of Terra and Empress' Commendation for this. I don't care what favors I have to call in." Raslov stated, sounding overjoyed.

"I doubt you'll have to call in any favors Commodore, they want to serve. Queen Mo'at believes she will need some assistance curbing any dissent however, I extended our support." Everett replied.

"I have no idea how you pulled it off Aaron, I thought this was going to turn into a complete bloodbath. Anything we have is at your disposal. I'll get the word to Terra tomorrow, we have to get a new comm bouy deployed." Raslov explained.

"Understood Commodore, the Queen wishes to meet with you tomorrow as well. There is one other thing you need to know, I interrogated Kyryxx before I killed him, he said Exo-Geni is a front for Cerberus." Aaron stopped, giving his words time to soak in.

"Son of a bitch. That explains alot. I'm waking the damn garrison, we'll hit them before they know what's happening." Raslov stated,

"Watch your back Sir, the bastards are tricky as hell." Aaron replied.

"I will Commander, I will. I'll see you tomorrow, I'll have an Osprey ready to pick you and our guests up, just signal when you need them. Raslov out." The Commodore finished as the channel closed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Exo-Geni Headquarters, Pandora Division, Outpost Mississippi.

The Exo-Geni Headquarters was a large prefab structure on the south end of the outpost, farthest from the main gates. Rev'Lar decided to make his way in via a secondary entrance on the upper floor.

The floor plan was a standard Galactic Solutions prefabricated model 4, the living quarters would be on the top floor, the offices and labs on the ground. Exo-Geni had made minor modifications, but some surreptitious sneaking had made him familiar with the general layout.

'Not the first time I've had to spy on Exo-Geni, doubt it will be the last.' Rev'Lar thought to himself.

The rear access ladder was not guarded or monitored, he climbed up to the small maintenance ledge, moving around to an egress hatch, his sensors and optics constantly on watch for any sign of surveillance.

Activating his omni-controller, he scanned the hatch, checking for any connected alarms or alerts.

'We have a level two security protocol attached to this hatch.. and of course, a level 4 security VI watching over the building. Exo-Geni standard model, scanning for vulnerabilities and presto, there's my backdoor. Activating maintenance cycle, that should give me a good 40 minutes, and the motion sensors can still transmit to my HUD.' He thought.

Once he confirmed the maintenance check was running and the motion sensors were only broadcasting to him, he unsealed the hatch, moving inside.

He tapped into their communications server, listening to their conversations.

"Jake, let your patrol know to double their speed, the VI just went down for a maintenance cycle, motion sensors are off too." That sounded like a Turian.

"You didn't tell me one was scheduled for tonight, we're running a simulation down in the labs." And that was definitely a Human.

"It wasn't on the schedule earlier, blame maintenance. You better stay in the labs then, this shouldn't take over an hour anyway." The Turian replied.

"Yeah, we're gonna stay here, you remember the damage that happened last time one of the Avatars ran amok." The Human, Jake stated.

'Avatars?' Rev'Lar thought.

"True, that's why they brought in Vergenson, I'm sure there will be more than a few 'early retirements' if the project is compromised." The Turian commented.

"Let me know as soon as the sensors come back up, Jakoby out." The comm traffic ceased.

'What the hell is an Avatar? Screw the itinerary, I need to hit their central computers.' Rev'Lar decided.

Calling up the floor plan he made his way to the main stairway, all the guards were in the largest laboratory so he was able to move freely.

The Central Core was on the lower level, the opposite end from the labs thankfully. The motion sensors showed it was staffed by three people, probably Techs.

He was in the hallway just outside the core room. Checking the time it showed he still had 20 minutes before he had to start worrying.

Rev'Lar considered his options. It was going to be tricky, he could try to down them with a gas grenade. Non-lethal option, and would work instantly, assuming that they were all Humans. If they were Turians or Salarians the gas wouldn't effect them, and he didn't carry three different kinds of gas grenades.

Surprising them and taking them down by hand was also a possibility, but that risked them raising the alarm or being able to identify him afterwards.

'Or I could just do what I always do.' He thought, pulling both of his 'Cobra' Laser pistols from their holsters.

He hit the door panel, sliding it open, and walked in, weapons at the ready, "Don't move."

There was a Salarian standing over a computer console, and the other two were Human, standing on either side of him.

"Names and positions, now." Rev'Lar ordered.

The man on the right jerked, moving to send an alert. His torso was blasted apart before he even finished the turn.

"Now that we have determined that I am in fact, serious about this, I'm on a schedule here. Can we hurry this along." Rev'Lar warned.

"Doctor Moran, head researcher." The Salarian stated.

"Now we're getting somewhere, what the hell are you people up to?"

"You have violated private property and murdered an Exo-Geni scientist, you won't get away with this." Moran stated.

Rev'Lar fired his pistols, killing them both instantly. "No one ever wants to do things the easy way." He quipped, holstering his pistols and activating his Omni-controller.

"VI, activate." He ordered, shoving the bodies off the console.

The holographic projector beside the console flared to life, the small representation of a human activating, "Virtual User Interface activated. I am--"

"Don't care." Rev'Lar cut him off, transmitting a solid override code to the Central Core, "Search parameter: Any reference to the term 'Avatar'." He ordered.

"Searching, result found, probable match: Project: Avatar." The VI responded.

"Give me the overview and transfer all available project files to my onboard unit." Rev'Lar demanded.

"Transferring. Overview of Project: Avatar, to quickly breed a race of obedient Na'vi to infiltrate the tribes on Pandora, and agitate against the Imperial presence to force the Empire to wipe out the native species, thus clearing the way for Exo-Geni mining. Then mineral reports can be falsified to convince the Empire to abandon this project, leaving Exo-Geni with both the Allivice and a captive-bred race of soldiers to sell." The VI answered.

Rev'Lar cursed, "Keelah! Progress?"

"47 units have already been created, of those, eleven have been deployed. The rest are being trained here and at the facility in Sector 2. Results are promising." The VI informed.

"Lock down this room and open a comm to the Marine Command Center." He ordered the VI.

"Lockdown initiated. Channel open." The VI Informed.

"This is Lieutenant Rev'Lar, I have to speak with the Commodore immediately, Red priority." He started.

"Lieutenant! We've been trying to find you, where the hell are you?" Commodore Raslov asked.

"I'm inside the Exo-Geni Headquarters." Rev'Lar answered.

The line was silent for a moment, "I'm not even going to ask why. Look we're taking the Exo-Geni personnel into custody, I need you to act as our man on the inside." The Commodore stated.

"Can do Sir, I have full access to their systems. We have a huge problem however, they're breeding Na'vi to use against us." Rev'Lar said.

"What?!" The Commodore exclaimed.

"It's something called Project: Avatar, they've got a facility set up in Sector 2. They've sent several of them into the Na'vi villages already, to act as agitators." Rev'Lar explained.

"Lieutenant this is bad news. Commander Everett reported that the Exo-Geni presence here is actually a front for Cerberus. Lock that damn building down."

'Keelah.' Rev'Lar thought, "On it Commodore. VI, initiate a total lockdown." He ordered.

"Please input your level one security code." The VI replied.

Rev'Lar swore, activating his omni-controller and attempting to override the security system.

"NOW initiate a total lockdown damn you." He said.

"Lockdown initiated, Sector 2 Site has been alerted this facility is compromised." The VI replied.

"Oh frag me." Rev'Lar said to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
High Hall, Na'vi Village.

Aaron was enjoying himself immensely, the room Queen Mo'at had granted them was well appointed, for the Na'vi anyway. He was sitting back against a large cushion, with his new mate in his arms.

"Are you worried?" Neytiri asked.

"I have the feeling we're not out of the woods yet." Aaron replied.

He sensed her confusion, "I mean the situation isn't over yet." He clarified.

"So many strange sayings." She commented.

"We're a complicated race honey, I'm going to enjoy teaching you all our quirks though." Aaron said.

Neytiri smiled up at him, "I will enjoy learning them."

Suddenly there was a commotion outside the room, he sensed.. something.

He got up, moving toward the door, motioning for Neytiri to stay where she was.

A male Na'vi burst through the wood, the door flying off it's hinges. He had murder in his eyes.

Aaron tried to sense his thoughts, but the pattern was strange, different from the Na'vi he had felt before.

The Na'vi held a M/A pistol, and shot Aaron, the rounds ripped through his unarmored form.

He ignored the pain, jumping onto the Na'vi he knocked the other male to the ground, the pistol flying out of his grasp. He snapped the Na'vi neck, the spine breaking with a sickening pop.

'Neytiri, my equipment, the belt.' He thought to her desperately.

She grabbed his armored belt off the bed, bringing it over to him in an instant, "Your wounds.."

'I'll live. Just need to get some medigel on this.' He thought to her, pulling a small medpack off his belt and breaking a tube over his chest, the gel inside reacting with the air and expanding, covering and soaking into his wounds.

He rolled over onto his hands and knees, hacking blood onto the floor for a moment.

"Okay. Okay I'm fine now. Gods that stings." Aaron said, gasping.

"Are you going to be alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He said, rising, "That could have turned out bad, but the medigel sealed the wounds and my nanites are taking care of the rest."

"Why did he attack us, and why does he have a weapon like that?" She pondered.

"No idea." He said, moving over and strapping his armor on, "But I don't think he was alone."

"This makes no sense." Neytiri said.

"Maybe, maybe not. Here, this is yours." He said, tossing her his pistol again.

He walked into the hall, the Na'vi that had been guarding the room, Yuaro was dead, his throat cut. Across the hall was the Queen's Quarters, the Royal Guard posted there was dead aswell, though the means was not readily apparent.

Aaron motioned for Neytiri to follow him, and opened the door, walking inside.

The Queen's rooms were larger, almost an entire self contained wing. The entranceway opened into a sitting room, with three different rooms connected to it with doors.

He sensed ahead, feeling the Queen's familiar signature and three of the strange Na'vi in the middle room.

'There's three like the one we just encountered in with the Queen, follow my lead.' Aaron thought to Neytiri.

'We have to stop them before they harm her.' She thought back.

'Way ahead of you.' Aaron replied, moving up and kicking the door in.

The Na'vi looked up at the noise. Two of them were holding the snarling Queen down, while a third was holding an M/A Shotgun at the ready.

He let loose with a Biotic throw at the armed one, smashing the Na'vi into the wall, knocking him out but not killing him.

"Let the Queen go NOW!" He ordered the remaining two, his Plasma rifle aimed at the closest.

The Na'vi snarled, reaching for a wicked looking blade on it's belt. Aaron didn't hesitate, putting a plasma burst into him. Death was instantaneous.

The Queen growled, kicking and sending the final one to the floor.

Aaron ran up quickly, stasising him, "Are you alright Queen Mo'at?"

"I am not harmed. I am enraged." She replied angrily.

Two Na'vi burst into the room, Royal Guards. Aaron noticed the one, Aytucan.

"About time you showed up, tie them up." He ordered, gesturing to the two incapacitated Na'vi.

They were still, staring confused for a moment.

"What are you waiting for? Do as he says." Queen Mo'at ordered.

That seemed to get them into action, they moved over to the unconscious one first, pulling a length of some kind of rope out of a pouch, and binding him.

"What is going on?" The Queen asked.

"I'm not sure." Aaron answered, "One of them tried to kill us, they did kill the guards in the hall. They aren't normal."

Queen Mo'at turned to him, "What do you mean?"

"Their minds are different from yours. I couldn't sense their thoughts or emotions, the architecture was.. alien, in a way your minds aren't." He explained.

"My Queen." The second Royal Guard, a female Na'vi spoke, "I recognize them. They are the group of travellers that joined us nearly three months ago."

"Travellers?" Aaron asked.

"We get travellers from other tribes on rare occasions. They usually stay and join the village." Queen Mo'at said.

"Somehow I suspect there is more to it. Can you two get on with it, it takes alot of energy to keep a stasis field up." Aaron said, irritated.

The Royal Guards finished binding the unconscious one, walking over to the stasised one.

"Get ready, he's a feisty one." Aaron warned.

They grabbed the Na'vi's arms as he released the field, quickly tying him up.

"You have invaded my home, the High Hall of the village, killed my warriors and attacked my guest and daughter. Explain yourself." The Queen demanded.

The conscious one simply snarled, growling at her.

"We shall get the truth from him my Queen." The female Guard said, moving to pick him up.

The Queen held up a hand, halting her, "Hold Guard Tsu'Tey, Our guest will take care of it."

Aaron grinned ferally, "My pleasure."

He walked over, setting his rifle down and kneeling next to the bound Na'vi. He pulled a dagger from his belt, preferring that for 'delicate' work more than his wrist gauntlet. This close he could sense the barest of the surface emotions, and what he felt stopped him cold. He grabbed the traitor's head, trying physical contact.

Aaron shot up, "I can't do anything. Neither can anyone else, he isn't a Na'vi."

"What?" Aytucan blurted out.

"He.. it isn't a Na'vi. It's just a shell, there is no mind in there. There might have been once, but not now. Just anger and aggression and instincts." Aaron said.

"Let me try my Queen, he is obviousl--" Aytucan started.

"Silence." Queen Mo'at ordered, "How is that possible?" She asked Aaron.

"I don't.. wait. They're sleeper agents. Saboteurs sent to live among you until they receive some kind of a signal, or maybe wait until a set time, then they go active." He replied.

Neytiri spoke, "But why?"

"I remember these travellers. They came claiming that you Humans had destroyed their village, that we had to fight you or you would do the same here. Why would they attack the Queen though?" Aytucan replied.

"It makes perfect sense. They meant to kill all of us. After we are dead they could say that Aaron was the attacker and they were able to stop him, but not before he slayed myself and the Princess." Queen Mo'at said.

A disturbing thought crossed Aaron's mind, "This makes 4. How many travellers total were in the group?"

"Eleven." Tsu'Tey answered.

"We have to round them up, they're a ticking bomb." Aaron said, then remembering, "It's.. they could go off at anytime." He clarified.

"Aytucan, rouse the Guards, gather the travellers." The Queen ordered.

"At once my Queen." He replied, moving to carry out the order.

"Mother, they killed two Royal Guards without problem, perhaps Aaron should be allowed to assist with this." Neytiri suggested.

The Queen considered this, "I hesitate to risk anymore of my Royal Guards, and you have proven more than capable of killing them. Yet my people do not know that you are a friend now." She looked at him, "But they can learn. We shall go together, you, I, and Princess Neytiri. We shall make fools out of these traitors. Instead of this act causing my people to hate Humanity, they will see you defending the lives of myself and the Princess."

Aaron nodded, "Risky, but bold. We seem to be their targets anyway, so that should keep the rest of the village safe. I can fight the saboteurs and protect you at the same time, but I can't fight against the saboteurs and the entire village. Are you sure this will work?"

"I am the Queen." She stated simply.

"Of course, forgive me. Lead on my Queen." He said.

---------------------------

They exited the High Hall, Queen Mo'at walking in front, Aaron and Neytiri directly behind her, and Tsu'Tey behind them.

Aytucan had already roused the Guard, Aaron saw Na'vi streaming out of the stone buildings they used as houses.

'This could turn badly.' He thought to himself.

'Relax.' Neytiri thought to him.

'When did you learn how to broadcast?' He asked.

'When we shared.' She replied.

'How much did I share with you during that connection?' He thought to her.

'Enough.' She answered.

The Na'vi assembled noticed him, one shouted a cry of alarm.  
Some readied spears to throw, others tensed, ready to charge at him.

Queen Mo'at was calm through this, moving to stand before Aytucan, "Have you found them?"

"No my Queen. We have not finished searching the abodes." He replied.

"Cease. We," She gestured to Aaron and Neytiri, "Will find them." The Queen ordered.

"I.. At once my Queen." Aytucan stated, turning back toward the assembled warriors.

The calm finally shattered, six Na'vi charging at Aaron. He reacted immediately, coalescing a barrier and putting himself between them and the Queen. A sudden realization of what the Queen wished hit him, he tossed his rifle back to Neytiri, and waited for them to reach him.

Two of them leaped at him from 20 feet away, he threw a light barrier into their path, with their momentum they bounced off of it, slamming into the dirt. The others stopped dead in their tracks.

"Thank you." The Queen said to him, running her hand across his face. The gesture of familiarity was not lost on the crowd. Turning to them she began, "Warriors, cease your exertions. This is Aaron Everett, a Human, a friend, and our guest. He is not to be harmed, and as you can see, he is more than capable of defending himself."

Aaron zoned out for a moment, sensing something. Suddenly he saw movement, a Na'vi leaped from the roof of one of the abodes behind them, aiming for the Queen. He didn't risk charging a biotic power, he was fatigued as it stood, instead waiting until the last moment he lunged, slamming into the attacker and then they both slammed into the ground, Aaron unsheathed his gauntlet blade, slicing clear through his opponent's neck, creating a gruesome trophy.

The crowd was silent as he rose, grabbing the head and walking back to the Queen, "That makes 5." He said, dropping it.

"Does anyone wish to challenge Aaron Everett?" She asked the warriors.

Silence greeted the question, "Good. Warriors, guard the gates and walls, do not allow anyone to enter or leave." She ordered.

They obeyed without question, dispersing quickly.

"That was impressive." Aaron stated.

"I have ruled my people for many years. I know them." The Queen replied.

Akwey ran up to them, "My Queen, the travellers have escaped the village. They slipped out earlier tonight." He informed them.

"Double the night guards, have the other warriors rest, they will be needed tomorrow." She ordered.

"At once my Queen." He acknowledged, then ran off to relay her orders.

"It is still several hours before first light. I suggest you both rest." The Queen said.

"We shall do so." Aaron replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
High Hall, Na'vi Village, the next morning.

"I cannot believe you Humans produce enough food to keep your kind alive." Neytiri said, incredulously.

Aaron had just polished off what amounted to 5 times the average food a Na'vi would consume for the first meal of the day.

"Biotics drain a lot of energy. And believe it, there are farms on Terran agricultural worlds the size of this continent." He replied.

"I can hardly imagine such a thing. We need to get to the main hall, the Queen will call the Elders shortly." Neytiri stated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Osprey 633-02, Sector 4, near Na'vi Village.

"Twenty minutes out from the Na'vi village Commodore." Captain Reynolds stated over the comm.

"Good. Try to raise Commander Everett, I don't want to show up unannounced." Commodore Raslov commed back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
High Hall, Na'vi Village,

"We cannot give up the Allivice, no matter what they promise us." Elder Soloka cried.

"You want to continue worshipping a rock?" Aaron asked.

Soloka yelled, "How dare he insult us like this, he should be killed!"

"You fail to understand my purpose in bringing you all here." Queen Mo'at began, "I am not offering this for debate, I am tell you all what the future holds. It is up to you whether you shall reap the rewards of our destiny, or are crushed underfoot by it's unstoppable march."

One of the Elders stood, "For our entire history the Queens have always obeyed the wisdom of the Elders, who are you to challenge this order?"

"The only thing standing between you and death. We Terrans are honorable, but I shall warn you as we have warned our opponents throughout history: Do not mistake Grace for Mercy." Aaron stated.

He was getting a headache from all this rambling. 'The Senate is annoying at times, but atleast they understand that they live and die at the whim of the Empress.' He thought to himself.

"A great opportunity has been placed in our grasp. If we do not take it, we ignore our ideals and insult our ancestors." Another Elder spoke in an imperious tone.

An Elder on the other side of the room stood, "Elder Beringi speaks truth. I watched this man last night, fight off some of our best warriors effortlessly. They are capable of killing us without warning or consequence, yet here he stands offering us a future which we could have never dreamed of. If the rest of the Humans are only a tenth as honorable as he they are a race more than worthy of our allegiance and friendship." She finished.

The Queen smiled, "Thank you Elder Karo. Does anyone dare to speak further against this?"

None of them spoke. Aaron could feel that they had accepted this. 'They understand now.' He thought to Neytiri and the Queen.

"Good. Go to your families, tell them of the glory we shall be taking part in." Queen Mo'at ordered.

The Elders filed out without any protest. "That went easier than I expected." Aaron commented.

"My people may be fanatical about the crystal, but obedience to the Queen's wishes is deeply ingrained." The Queen stated.

"That is fortuna--" Aaron was interrupted by his comm beeping.

He activated it, "Yes?"

"Commander, this is Reynolds. The 633rd is inbound to your position, ETA 20 minutes."

"Affirmative. What happened?" Aaron asked.

"The Commodore will explain when we get there Commander, Reynolds out." The Captain finished as the channel closed.

Aaron turned back to the Queen, "Queen Mo'at, my fellow Marines are on their way. They will be here soon."

She rose, "Let us prepare to greet them then. I am eager to meet my new allies."

----------------------------------------

"That is a lot of Na'vi." Captain Reynolds said to himself.

As they hovered the vid screen was showing the village. He had seen it before of course, but never this close. There were large swaths of Na'vi lined up around the central clearing. 'Easily ten to twelve-hundred.' He thought.

The Ospreys were coming in to land, he commed the lead, "Commodore, I seriously hope they are very friendly. That could turn ugly."

"We'll be fine, Commander Everett is with them. Any sign of Exo-Geni?" The Commodore responded.

"Negative Commodore, orbital satellites are down though, the Valen still hasn't reported back." Reynolds answered.

"Alert me the moment you pick something up. Now I'm going to go help make history, wish me luck." Raslov replied.

"Good luck." Reynolds said as the channel closed.

----------------------------------------

The tribe's Warriors and the Royal Guard were out in force, providing a buffer between the landing site and the rest of the Na'vi.

"I'm not trying to insult you Queen Mo'at, but are you sure the Guard can contain the rest of your tribe? It will turn into a massacre if they attempt to charge the transports." Aaron stated.

"Calm yourself Aaron Everett. I have put my full trust and faith in you, put a measure of yours into me." She replied.

'That stings. I deserved that.' He thought. "I am sorry, I trust your judgement." He said.

"What are those?" Neytiri asked, looking at a cylindrical vessel with 4 stubby wings.

"That is a Demeter-Class Gunboat. That one's called the 'Larue' one of two assigned to the 633rd Marine Detachment." He explained.

"They look formidable." One of the Royal Guards behind them commented.

"That's the smallest ship we deploy." Aaron said.

The three Ospreys were coming in to land. 633-02 was coming down first.

The graceful transport's silent turbofans steadied it as it came twisting down, slowing until the deployed landing wheels gently hit the ground. The assembled Na'vi went silent, waiting.

The ramp lowered quickly, 6 Marines moving out and taking position on either side.  
Commodore Raslov and second squad coming out after.

"Queen Mo'at, this is Commodore Loran Raslov, Commander of the 633rd Marine Detachment. Commodore, this is Queen Mo'at of the Na'vi." Aaron introduced.

"Queen Mo'at. It is an honor to meet you." The Commodore greeted.

"Likewise Commodore. I look forward to helping our peoples work together. We have much to discuss." The Queen replied.

"Yes we do. Is there somewhere we can talk?" Raslov asked.

"We shall speak here." She stated.

"It will go a long way toward calming the tribe if we are seen talking together." Aaron added.

"Ah, Very well, the Outpost is gone. Exo-Geni, Cerberus, whatever they are turned on us. We lost some good people." Raslov said.

"Who, what happened?" Aaron asked.

"All of First Platoon, Third, Fifth, Sixth, Seventh and Eighth Squads from Second Platoon, Ospreys 4, 5 and 6, the heavy transport and all the MarMinCorp personnel. The bastards set a fusion bomb in their building." Rev'Lar said.

Aaron was taken aback, his friend's armor was singed and broken in several areas, a fresh scar running across the left side of his face, "Dammit Rev'Lar, I didn't recognize you at first. What the hell happened to you?"

"Fragging idiots are breeding some kind of modified Na'vi, they call them Avatars. I was in their building and when the security grid went down three of them went crazy and started killing everything in sight. I had to put them down with almost a dozen Exo-Geni guards shooting at me." Rev'Lar answered.

"Avatars... that explains it. We were attacked by some bloodcrazed like you described last night. I couldn't read them. I knew something was going on." Aaron said.

"According to the Exo-Geni computers, 11 were deployed. 47 total have been bred at a secret facility in Sector 2." Rev'Lar said.

"We killed 5 last night. You killed the three, so 38 left. What kind of forces does Exo-Geni have?" Aaron asked.

------------------------

"Why do you allow them to disrespect you like this my Queen?" Aytucan whispered to Queen Mo'at.

"Guard Aytucan, we Na'vi play at being warriors. These Terrans live it. Now be silent." She quietly ordered.

----------------------------

"We're not entirely sure. Atleast two hundred of their security forces on planet, and they have atleast one ship in orbit. It knocked our satellites out. The 'Valen' is investigating but we don't know much more yet." Commodore Raslov explained.

"We're down to 5 Squads, 3 Ospreys, and 2 Gunboats then?" Aaron asked.

"No. You have my warriors at your disposal as well." The Queen stated firmly.

The Commodore smiled, "Thank you Queen Mo'at. They may be needed before the end of this."

"Reynolds to Commodore Raslov." The Commodore's comm rang out.

"Yes Captain?" Raslov replied.

"Captain Letova reported in, ten ships are incoming, 8 Salarian Frigates and a pair of heavy transports. Not responding to IFF or hails. We are moving to intercept." Reynolds replied.

"Take them out with extreme prejudice Captain. Raslov out." The Commodore said, switching the channel, "Osprey 2, take off and maintain an overwatch position. I want to know if any Exo-Geni forces are coming."

"Osprey 2 acknowledges Commodore." The pilot replied, the Ospreys turbofans switching on and the transport rising into the air, beginning a wide patrol of the area.

"Now we play the waiting game?" Aaron asked.

"More or less." Raslov replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
IMG 'Larue', Pandora orbit.

"Reynolds to Letova, report." Reynolds ordered over the comm.

"The convoy has not changed course or taken evasive yet. They remain on course for Pandora." Letova replied.

"Move to intercept." Reynolds ordered.

"Valen moving to intercept." Captain Letova replied.

"That got their attention Captain, five of the frigates are breaking off, heading for the Valen." The Larue's tactical officer informed.

"Let them deal with the frigates, target the heavy transports and begin attack run." Reynolds ordered.

The Larue was streaking toward the three Frigates and the Heavy Transports. They either hadn't seen the Gunboat or they simply weren't firing yet.

The Tactical Officer spoke, "Targeting solution locked, missiles away."

A dozen INF-SLAM Missiles streaked out of the Larue's launchers, slamming into the transports in seconds, destroying them.

"That got their attention. They're shooting, take evasive action." Reynolds ordered.

The Larue and the Frigates began a delicate dance. The Frigates used M/A weapons, they had to aim forward to hit a target. The Gunboat didn't have any such limitation, tagging the Salarian ships again and again with long range beam fire.

The Frigates were much faster however, rushing out of the Gunboat's range and entering Pandora's atmosphere.

"Captain, the Valen is requesting assistance, the Salarians got a lucky shot off at her engines." Comm reported.

"Dammit. Head for their position. Get me a line to Commodore Raslov." He ordered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Na'vi Village, Pandora.

"Reynolds to Commodore Raslov." The Commodore's comm rang again.

"How goes it?" Raslov replied.

"You're about to have company Commodore, three of the frigates broke into the atmosphere. We managed to take out the transports and are chasing down the other frigates now." Reynolds informed.

"Dammit. Alright Reynolds, take them down." Raslov ordered.

"Will do. Larue out." The channel closed.

"Well the news could be worse. Frigates aren't known for their ground attack capabilities, and Salarian designs are underarmed anyway." Rev'Lar commented.

"Raslov to Osprey 1, maintain airwatch. We have incoming enemy frigates." Raslov ordered.

"Affirmative Commodore. Be advised we are seeing alot of activity coming toward the village. Can't tell much from up here, but it looks like a pair of infantry columns and some more scattered." The Pilot responded.

"Go for a close sweep, see if you can get anymore intel." Raslov replied.

"Understood, Osprey 1 moving for recon." The Pilot acknowledged as the channel closed.

The Commodore turned to the Na'vi, "The enemy knows where we are."

"Should we go out and try to hit them?" Rev'Lar asked.

"We will hold the village." Queen Mo'at stated.

"If we wait for them here, the wildlife can thin out the enemy for us. Plus we have time to fortify the area." Aaron agreed.

"Alot of your people could die." Commodore Raslov warned.

The Queen made a gesture, "Perhaps. But this way they will fight harder, and they will be defending their homes shoulder to shoulder with the Empire."

"We should break open the weapon lockers. Arm some of the Na'vi." Aaron suggested.

"The Royal Guards are quick and clever, you can teach them to use your weapons while the rest of the warriors prepare the defenses." The Queen said.

"Commodore.." Aaron started.

"Don't bother asking Commander, you can do it. Take second squad." Raslov replied.

Aaron grinned, "Thank you sir."

---------------------------------

The Na'vi were assembled in their training field, on the southeast corner of the village. They had managed to scramble together enough weapons to arm 45 of the Royal Guards.

Aaron was standing in front of them, flanked by Neytiri and Rev'Lar. The rest of 2nd Squad was standing over by the crates of weapons.

'This is going to be fun.' He thought sarcastically to his companions.

According to Neytiri the Na'vi didn't have anything remotely similar to their weapons. They had spears and an atl-atl equivalent, and were able to forge short blades but did not even have something like a crossbow.

"Alright, listen up. You are all going to be taught how to use our ranged weapons, in order to better defend this village. We have enough spare weaponry to arm you 45 Royal Guards. Line up and proceed over to Gunnery Sergeant Valtos to get a weapon." He ordered.

The Guards lined up more or less orderly and were issued either a rifle or a carbine.

"This isn't going to be like fighting beside a Colonial Militia, is it?" Rev'Lar asked.

"No, but they should pick this up fast." Aaron replied.

Rev'Lar seemed to consider that, "Think they'll be decent marksman? Practice firing is a lot different from live fire."

"I get the feeling all they'll need to shoot is minute-of-frigate to hit something with what Exo-Geni is going to throw at us." Aaron answered.

"These talks we have are always so comforting." Rev'Lar retorted.

------------------------------------

He was personally helping Neytiri, Tsu'Tey, Akwey and Aytucan with their marksmanship. He had already decided to lead them as his own squad.

"Don't jerk the rifle like that. Just hold it steady as you complete the trigger pull." Aaron was telling Aytucan. Again.

"I don't understand why we're training with these. You said we were stronger and faster than these Exo-Geni, shouldn't we attack them hand to hand?" Aytucan asked, irritated.

"In the long running fight between someone that can leap and kill from 20 yards, and someone that can simply shoot you from 100 yards, the shooter has always won." Aaron replied.

He thought for a moment, "I've got an idea, give me your rifle."

The Na'vi gave it to him without hesitation. Aaron walked over to the pile of equipment that they had scrounged together, looking through one of the crates.

"Hey Corporal, didn't we have a Flak Rifle and a couple of training rounds in here?" He asked Corporal Valtos.

"Yes sir, the Sergeant moved it over to the hardcase, here." The Corporal said, getting the items and handing them over.

"Thanks Corporal." Aaron said, walking back over to Aytucan.

He handed the large-bore rifle to the Na'vi, "Alright Aytucan. This is a Flak Rifle. It's a heavy weapon. A type of rocket launcher, try it out on that target over there."

Aytucan shouldered the weapon like he had been taught, taking aim through the reflex scope at the mound of dirt they were using for a simulated target and pulling the trigger.  
The inert projectile streamed out of the barrel, after 50 feet the rocket motor ignited, sending it flying into the mound. It exploded from the forces, throwing dirt dozens of feet away.

"You did damn good. Just needed a weapon with some recoil. You've got 7 more practice rounds in that magazine, try em' out." Aaron said, walking over to Tsu'Tey, who was motioning him over for something.

--------------------------------------

"Osprey 1 just reported in, we've got maybe ten minutes before the forward elements of the enemy force reach the village." Commodore Raslov informed the assembled Squad Leaders.

Operations Chief Rella'Varos Vas Quaria stepped forward, "We've been doing what we can to reinforce the defenses. We cannibalized Ospreys 2 and 3, pulled the Laser turrets out of them and mounted them on the walls. They won't run for long but they will be useful. We couldn't pull the Plasma turrets but we siphoned the fuel off into ammunition clips for your personal arms. We removed the armor plating and doors and set up some limited cover near the turrets as well. We were able to rig the fuel cells as crude bombs, and with the help of the Na'vi they've been set just past the treeline at several points around the village." She finished.

"Outstanding work. You can pass the triggers out to the wall commanders. Alright, assignments: North Wall will be manned by 1st and 2nd Squads, First Lieutenant Rev'Lar will be in charge. South Wall: 4th and 9th, I will lead the defenders there myself. Bantonov's 10th Squad will hold West, and Commander Everett's Squad will hold East. Two squads of Royal Guards will reinforce each wall. Any questions?" Commodore Raslov announced.

"Last reports of the enemy strength?" Everett asked.

"Osprey 1 commed in to report 4 more columns moving. Honestly, we don't know other than a whole lot of enemy." Raslov answered.

"Are the Avatars with them?" Rev'Lar inquired.

"They reported several scattered units moving very fast, so it's possible." The Commodore said, then nodded to Commander Everett.

"Even with the Chief's help we are still very low on ammunition. Conserve your fire as much as possible. What you've been issued is all we have. We fight to the end, go hand to hand if you have to. Support your brothers, and trust these Na'vi, this is their home, they won't let you down. Above all remember: We're Terrans! We never lose." Everett finished.

"For the Empire!" Rev'Lar yelled.

"Audaces fortuna iuvat!" Bantonov cried.

"Squads to your assigned areas. Move out." Commodore Raslov ordered.

-----------------------------------------

The squads were positioned. Everett checked over his rifle a final time, ordering his squad and the guards near him to do the same.

"Aytucan, watch your ammunition. Remember, wait for a good shot at a group of enemies. The blast radius on the plasma rockets is surprisingly high. Tsu'Tey, Akwey, single fire only, aim carefully. Conserve your shots people." He said.

He glanced over the wall quickly, looking over the Royal Guards waiting for the fight.

'Neytiri, whatever happens, I love you.' Everett thought to his mate.

'I trust you and your kind. We shall survive this day my love.' She replied.

"Raslov to all Squads, enemy sighted at the south wall. The battle has begun." Rang out over the comm.

"Commander, incoming." The PFC manning the laser turret said.

Everett spotted movement coming from the treeline, a lot of infantry and some Avatars.

"Now it begins. Open fire." He ordered.

--------------------------

"Keep shooting. Aytucan, see that group of 12 on the treeline?" Everett asked.

The Na'vi grunted, locking in and firing a rocket downrange. The group of oncoming enemies exploded in a ball of fire.

Over a dozen blue shapes streaked across the field of fire, weaving and dodging to avoid the fire.

"Avatars. INCOMING!" Everett yelled.

The mindless Avatars hurled themselves at the wall, dropping into the village or onto the battlements, one crashed into Everett, sending them both to the ground.

The enemy ripped his helmet off, trying to get at his neck. He biotically threw it into the remains of a building, the Avatar was crushed under the debris. Another charged, leaping at him. He unsheathed his gauntlet blade, burying it into the false Na'vi's chest. A third began to charge at him, Everett pulled a borrowed laser pistol, nailing the Avatar in the neck, blowing the top half of it's body apart.

He spotted his rifle on the ground. Pulling it to him with his biotics, he made his way back to the south battlements.

Another wave of Avatars was coming, twice the size of the last wave.

"So much for only 38." He muttered, "Concentrate fire on the Avatars, get that turret firing." He ordered.

"The gunner is dead." Aytucan stated.

"Dammit, Akwey, get over here." Everett ordered.

"Akwey is having problems." Neytiri said, firing at the incoming Avatars.

Everett glanced over, the young Na'vi was clutching his carbine, huddled behind one of the barricades.

He ran over, kneeling beside the warrior, "What's wrong Akwey?"

"They're using our own kind against us. We're fighting beside Humans.. this is too much." Akwey said frantically.

Everett laid a hand on the Na'vi's shoulder, "All that you need to think about right now is that they are shooting at you, and we are shooting at them. There's an old Terran word, 'Uhuru' it means you might as well go down fighting, you won't like the alternative. Understand?"

Akwey seemed to shake himself, "Yes I do. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Good. Now get on the damn laser turret and start killing." Everett ordered, already taking aim at an incoming Avatar.

-------------------------------------------

"Dammit Rev'Lar, this makes the 4th wave of Avatars, I thought you said there were only 47 total?" Everett asked angrily over the comm.

"The fragging Exo-Geni VI told me 47. Not my fault." Rev'Lar responded.

An Avatar landed on Everett, he quickly pinned it and slit it's throat.

"That's getting old." He said.

He checked his ammunition, two clips left for his rifle. "Squad, affix bayonets." He ordered, attaching his.

Neytiri and Tsu'Tey ducked behind a barricade, affixing the bayonets to their rifles like they had been taught.

"Aytucan, how are you on rockets?" Everett asked.

"4 left, no more magazines." He answered.

"All Squads be advised, more soldiers entering the field, they appear to be Cerberus Irregulars. We're holding this fucking village at all costs." Raslov announced.

"Commodore's pissed." Everett commented.

"More of them coming." Aytucan said.

---------------------------------------

Everett fired off another burst, killing a Cerberus sniper. The ammo indicator on his rifle switched to red, the clip was empty. He dropped the rifle, pulling his pistol.

Akwey called, "The turret is out of ammunition."

"Get out here and grab your carbine then." Everett replied, popping off laser shots at the incoming horde.

"This is Osprey 1, we are onsite. Who needs fire support?" Came over the comm.

Everett hit his comm, "This is East Wall, we're running low on ammunition, requesting support."

"Osprey 1 moving for close support. Be advised we have contacts on the sco--" The comm was cut suddenly as an explosion wracked the area.

Everett looked up, debris from the Osprey was falling. Speeding down for a strafing run were three Salarian frigates. M/A rounds from their guns hit all over the village. He saw several Na'vi near North go down in the explosions.

"Nothing to be done. Keep firing at the incoming." He ordered.

--------------------------------------------

The situation was looking grim.

The Frigates were coming in for another strafing run. The tactic was crude and unimaginative, but was inflicting damage.

"Squad, keep firing!" He ordered Tsu'Tey, Aytucan, Akwey and Neytiri as another wave of Avatars and Cerberus soldiers charged the walls.

Neytiri was down to her plasma pistol. He only had a dozen more shots in his own sidearm, if that. Aytucan had managed to grab an M/A rifle off of a Cerberus soldier that had got to the walls and was using that.

He had lost track of how many he had killed, a thousand? More? The bodies were stacked in mounds and hills across the fields. 30 of the Na'vi supporting his squad had fallen, either from sniper fire or Avatars that had broken through the line.

"Out of ammunition." Tsu'Tey announced.

"Catch." He tossed her his pistol, charging his biotics and blasting the enemy closest to the wall.

"Everyone, this looks like their final push. Keep it up, we will not fail." Commodore Raslov stated over the comm.

"The ships are coming in for another run." Neytiri said.

Everett caught an Avatar attempting to leap to the battlements in mid-air, biotically throwing it into a charging group of Cerberus soldiers.

"Outnumbered, out of ammunition, and out of time. I'm taking the fight to them." Everett said.

"Wait!" Neytiri cried.

The Frigates were coming down faster and faster, their M/A cannons firing burst after burst on the defending Marines and Na'vi.

Suddenly there was a huge roaring noise. Aaron flipped around, seeing but not believing. A large boxy ship, studded with weapon emplacements and drop bays screamed across the sky.

It fired, SLAM missiles streaming out from the turrets and slamming into the attacking frigates, destroying them in a rain of fire. More of the missiles streaking down, impacting the treelines, clearing entire swaths of jungle.

"Reinforcements!" He yelled out.

A dozen smaller shapes streamed out from the wake of the Assault ship, Imperial Warhogs and Valkyries beginning an attack run. The Warhogs hugged the ground, flying over the village at treetop level, raining endless fire from it's rapid-fire plasma turrets onto the attacking Exo-Geni and Cerberus forces.

After a single pass of the magnificent war machines the jungle was silent, the seemingly endless stream of soldiers and avatars stopped.

"This is General Sanders, Commander 3rd Marine Combat Brigade, IMA Fafnir, to ground forces: The Cavalry has arrived." Came over Aaron's comm.

A victory cry rang out from the Terrans, who were soon joined by the Na'vi.

Aaron grabbed Neytiri, pulling her to him and with a fierceness their lips met.

'We won. I love you so much.' Was all he could think.

'You promised to keep me safe. I never doubted you.' She thought back at him.

When they finally broke apart he motioned to the others, walking in toward the center of the village, an arm slung around Neytiri.

------------------------------------

Na'vi and Imperials were mingling anywhere he looked. Wounded and resting warriors were everywhere, the battle had raged for almost 6 hours.

Aaron stepped over to one of the skeletal Ospreys, climbing onto the wing, pulling Neytiri up after him.

The noise of the crowd faded, a hush moving over as they waited to see what he was about to do.

"Today." He began, "Today you Na'vi have taken your first steps into the future. Today you saw what it means to be a part of the Empire. THIS is what it means! Fighting and dying beside your brothers and countrymen, for honor, for glory, to defend your home and banner, Empress and Empire!" He stated.

Neytiri held her rifle over her head, letting out a cry, "For Terra!"

It was infectious, the cry soon ringing out from Na'vi and Terran alike, the air was filled with a chant, "For Terra! For Terra! For Terra! For Terra!"

Aaron knew this moment would be vivid in his mind until the very day he passed into the Elysian Fields. He could feel the sense of victory and faith and belonging rolling off of the Na'vi in waves. He kissed Neytiri again, linking to her and letting her feel that incredible experience with him.

After an eternity he pulled away, the crowd still crying their chant.

"I was right." He said.

"About what my love?" Neytiri asked.

"There is always another way." Aaron answered, pulling her to him once again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The end of this verse.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, James Cameron's Avatar, or any of the properties thereof. I not making money off of these writings.

**There is always another way: Epilogue.**

'These indicate normal thoughts.'  
'This indicates Telepathy.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Conference Room, IMA 'Fafnir', Pandora Orbit.

"Lord Commandant Lucien has suspected for some time there was a, shall we say person of interest to Exo-Geni on Arcturus. We managed to flush him out with this operation. He's already been given the blood eagle." General Sanders finished.

"So he sent the 3rd MCB here for insurance?" Commodore Raslov asked.

Sanders nodded, "Yes. It is unfortunate that we didn't arrive earlier, but take some comfort in the fact that this operation has definitely saved a lot of lives. The Empress has declared Exo-Geni outlawed. Their operatives are being hunted down, their operations uncovered and stopped. An assault force is being readied to hit Noveria. Now that we know they are a front for Cerberus we can take appropriate action. I'm sure you all will receive commendations for this operation."

"Now that Exo-Geni is out of the way, and the Na'vi are friendly, we can begin mining the crystal in earnest as well. What's the word on that?" Everett asked.

"A full Sector Fleet is being sent to protect this area. MarMinCorp and Altos-Mercury are both sending equipment and personnel to set up full operations here. Sirta Bio-Tech, Jormangund, Ariake, Hahne-Kedar, Rosenkov and Kassa are also sending operations here. A Bernal-5 is being towed for an orbital base of operations. A Merchant Sector fleet full of engineers and supplies is also on it's way. We are going to uplift our new brethren." Sanders finished.

"Once we can demonstrate the benefits of working with the Empire, the other tribes will fall in line easily. This is a glorious day for the Na'vi." Queen Mo'at stated.

"It is a glorious day for us all Queen Mo'at. The crystal will revolutionize our weapons design. Instead of being light-years ahead of the rest of the species in technology soon we shall be entire galaxies ahead." Sanders replied.

"More than that, it's rare that we get to add another race so unequivocally to the Empire. Especially one as similar as yourselves. You will be the Fifth Imperial Race, afforded full status beside us Terrans." Everett said.

"Praise be." Raslov intoned.

"Your Gods are very kind. Your kind are honorable and Noble and strong. We shall serve." The Queen stated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Medical Ward, IMA 'Fafnir'.

"So we Na'vi are that similar to you Humans?" Neytiri asked the Medical Officer.

Regan nodded, "Yep. Your internal architecture is very, very similar to a Highborn's. Your genetic base code has the same markers as the rest of the Imperial Races as well, you're fertile with the rest of us."

"The Na'vi are an Imperial Race then. That's incredible." Everett said.

"I can bear Human children then? That explains why I reacted to strongly to your pheromones, Aaron. What about Biotics?" Neytiri asked.

"That is a little bit trickier. I'm not sure if a Na'vi's unique structure would prevent stable connectors from forming or not. An Inquisition Geneticist could determine that for certain. Between your organ and Nervous System structure you are completely compatible with any implants that work for a Terran though, and we've already determined you can breath standard Nitrox fine." Regan answered.

"Have you implanted her then?" Everett asked.

"Yes indeed. Princess Neytiri, you are now protected by Terran Nanites. Your Neural Net should be online too." Regan explained.

"Thank you Doctor." She replied, smiling.

The Medbay Comm panel activated, "Commander Everett, Princess Neytiri, your presence is requested in the conference room immediately."

"Are we done here Doctor?" Everett asked.

"Oh yes. Just take it easy on interfacing for a few hours, and don't worry about any headaches, it's normal." Regan explained.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Conference Room, IMA 'Fafnir', Pandora Orbit.

There were two black armored Marines guarding the doorway, they acknowledged Everett as he approached.

'They're Black Squad Marines. An elite unit, they report directly to the Inquisition.' He thought to Neytiri.

'I see. I wonder why we're being summoned here.' She thought back.

As they walked in the doors they saw a man sitting on the other side of the table. The man was pale, he looked tall, even for a Highborn, in long black robes. Obviously an Inquisitor.

"Commander Everett, Princess Neytiri, please have a seat. I am Inquisitor Jerred Dalton." He greeted.

"Inquisitor Dalton, sir, it's an honor to meet you." Everett replied.

'He's an assistant to the Empress herself. He's a very powerful figure in Terran politics, there are rumors he's the Lord Inquisitor, leader of the Inquisition itself.' Aaron explained to Neytiri.

"Likewise Commander, you're a very talented man. Veteran of the First Contact War, a dozen regional conflicts, highly decorated Marine, a Noble and a Telepath. We have had our eyes on you for some time." The Inquisitor said.

"You flatter me Inquisitor." Aaron replied.

"I assume you've already explained the significance of this to your mate?" Dalton asked.

Aaron nodded, "Yes. We're bonded."

"Good." The Inquisitor said, "Commander, your actions down there were incredible. You went out to a hostile people alone, unsupported, to negotiate a peaceful end to what would otherwise have turned into genocide. Answer me something, truthfully. If you had been unable to convince the Na'vi to cooperate, what would you have done?"

Aaron looked Dalton in the eye, "I would have fought with them, against the Empire if need be. I swore a long time ago I would not, could not, allow such a thing to happen. I would have broken my oaths to uphold my oaths, to uphold what Terra stands for."

Dalton smiled, "You are very brave Commander. Some might consider that kind of talk treason. They would be wrong. You represent the best things we Humans stand for: Courage, Honor, Justice. You understand that we are ruthless when we must be, but you also understand that is not our highest calling. On top of this you are a true terror on the battlefield, do you know the kill count from the battle?"

"I do not sir." Aaron said.

"You personally accounted for 1478 kills, 214 of those Avatars. Cerberus managed to amass nearly 40,000 troops on the world under our noses. They threw everything into that fight and lost, severely. Your squad, your Na'vi accounted for a total of almost 3,000. More than any other single squad in that battle. You inspire those around you, and they inspire you in turn. A shining example of a Human Telepath."

The Inquisitor paused for a moment, then continued, "I'm offering you a chance to join the reformed Imperial Spectres."

Aaron's eyes grew large, his shock registering with Neytiri through their connection.

'What is a Spectre?' She asked him.

Aaron shook himself, 'Imperial Spectres are officials, lone agents of the Empress, given authority to break any law, draw upon any resource to assure the safety and stability of the Empire, no matter the cost. Simply put, they are men and women of incredible power, political and otherwise.'

"A Spectre.. that's an incredible honor Inquisitor." Aaron replied.

"I don't need to be a Telepath to know what you're thinking right now Commander. You are a perfect candidate for an Imperial Spectre. You value Honor and Justice above all. You're an incredibly skilled warrior. You could make a difference, show the other races why we call ourselves Nobles. You would have the freedom and latitude to solve problems as you see fit, whether that is through violence or diplomacy. The Empress wants someone like you in the ranks. Someone who believes the ends justify the means, but not every time." Dalton stated.

"As a Spectre, I could choose my own ship and crew?" Aaron asked.

The Inquisitor chuckled a bit at that, "Of course. You would be free to bring Na'vi along if you wished."

Aaron sensed Neytiri's thoughts on the matter, smiling, "I accept Inquisitor."

"That is very good news Commander. We will reach Arcturus in two weeks for the ceremony, and then you can pick your ship. Gather any Na'vi you wish to bring, we break orbit in 4 hours." Dalton finished.

Aaron rose, then thought of something, "I have one request Inquisitor."

"Of course." Dalton stated.

"I want Rev'Lar for my squad as well." He said.

"I'm sure Veteran Rev'Lar will be glad to hear that. I will make the necessary arrangements. Welcome to the Inner Ranks of the Empire, Aaron Everett." The Inquisitor replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Luco Village, Pandora.

"It is good to see you again before you leave my friend." Aytucan said as they walked.

"Same. I see the Combat Engineers worked their magic on the village." Aaron replied.

The Royal Guard nodded, "Your people are incredible. The village is as good as it was before the attack, better even. It would have taken we Na'vi many weeks to make these repairs, and yet you finished it in two days. The weapons you left us, the Mass Accelerator weapons as you call them, are wonderful as well. We've taken more meat in the last two days than we have over the course of months."

"That's all just the side benefits. Wait until we start introducing agriculture and industry. Your people are going to receive your fair share of the profits from the mining, you'll be able to finance anything you could possibly want. Ships, infrastructure, colonies." Aaron said.

"I understand there is already talk of colonizing another of the worlds in our system. The Queen's new Terran advisor, Inquisitor Shepard, believes it will be necessary to fuel the population growth he is proposing. It would be an adventure to see another world, but as a Royal Guard I doubt they will allow me to join the effort." Aytucan replied.

Aaron could sense the Na'vi's disappointment at this, though it hadn't been betrayed in his voice. He smiled, seeing his chance, "I might have a solution to that."

Aytucan's curiosity was piqued at this, "How?"

"I've been given a rare opportunity. I'm being made an Imperial Spectre. They're agents of nearly limitless latitude and great power. I can form my own crew and squad from whoever I wish. I would like you to come with me, you will make a good soldier." Aaron said.

Aytucan didn't hesitate, "I bled beside you defending this village, it will be an honor to do it again on far flung worlds."

"I knew you'd say that. How do you think Tsu'Tey and Akwey would react?" Aaron asked.

"Akwey idolizes you after that fight. I do not think he would have survived if you hadn't been there. Tsu'Tey is infatuated with Humans, I'm certain she'd accept. It might cause issues with the Princess however." Aytucan replied.

"I can deal with that if it comes. Gather whatever you wish to bring, the ship leaves soon, I'll find Tsu'Tey and Akwey." Aaron said.

-------------------------------------  
Everett found Tsu'Tey and Akwey outside the High Hall, sitting at a small rotunda and playing some type of board game.

"Tsu'Tey, Akwey." He greeted as he walked up.

"Commander, Aaron, hello." Tsu'Tey greeted warmly.

Akwey shot up, almost standing at attention, "Commander."

Aaron smirked, "At ease, sit. How are you two?"

"I'm good Commander. I, we, are heroes now. I've been sitting and listening to the skalds singing about our deeds on the East Wall for the past two nights." Akwey replied.

"And feasting at the Queen's table. It is.. wonderful now. The entire village is filled with a sense of hope and accomplishment. It's incredible." Tsu'Tey added.

"That sounds wonderful." Aaron commented.

"It is. I'm sorry that you'll be leaving though. I enjoyed fighting beside you. The only reason we Na'vi are here is because of you. We will never forget that." Tsu'Tey stated.

"That's actually what I came to talk about. You two are great warriors. I'm being.. promoted is the best way to put it, and I have the opportunity to staff a ship and crew with anyone I wish. I'd like both of you to join me. Aytucan has already agreed to come." Aaron finished.

Tsu'Tey let out a trilling cry of some kind, leaping at him and they both hit the ground, "Yes! Thank you, thank you."

"Tsu'Tey, don't kill him!" Akwey scolded.

Aaron hugged her back, "You're welcome. You earned it." He turned his head, looking at Akwey, "So what do you say?"

The youth looked strange for a moment, then said, "Uhuru?"

Aaron laughed at that, "That's not how you use that, but it's good enough. Tsu'Tey, let me up."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Launch Deck, IMA 'Fafnir', Pandora Orbit.

The last of the Marine Landers and Ospreys were about to take off. Everett and the others were on the deck, saying their final goodbyes.

The Queen was standing near one of the Landers, with an Inquisitor, talking with the General and the Commodore.

The Inquisitor ducked out, walking over to where Everett and his squad were standing.

"Commander, I wanted to meet you before you left. Inquisitor Benjamin Shepard, newly appointed advisor to Queen Mo'at of the Na'vi." He greeted, with a slight bow.

"Good to meet you Inquisitor. I hear you're already doing good things for the Na'vi." Everett said.

"Indeed. They are an incredible race. I think when we finish uplifting them they will truly make a mark on the galaxy, by our side of course." Inquisitor Shepard replied.

"We shall be the most loyal of the Imperial Races, we will prove it." Queen Mo'at stated, walking up.

"My Queen." Inquisitor Shepard said.

"I have no doubt of that Queen Mo'at. You have already proved yourselves to us." Everett replied.

The Queen walked forward, standing in front of his squad, "Guards Aytucan, Tsu'Tey, Akwey, you are released from your duties and obligations as my Royal Guards. Go forth and serve our new Lords, be the ambassadors of our race, prove us to the rest of the galaxy."

"It shall be done." Aytucan stated.

"We shall serve." Akwey agreed.

The Queen walked over to Neytiri, hugging her, "I fear it will be a long time before I see you again daughter. But I know you are in good hands. When you return, I look forward to hearing of your grand adventures, and meeting my grandchildren."

They were both putting on stoic fronts, but inside their emotions were rolling.

"I promise mother. We shall return as often as we can." Neytiri replied, holding back tears.

Queen Mo'at smiled, moving to Aaron, "I'll take good care of her Queen Mo'at." He said.

"I know you will, Aaron Everett. There will always be a place here for you, we shall never forget what you have done. I expect both of my progeny, my daughter and her new mate to return safely." She finished, embracing him.

"I'm planning on it." Aaron replied as she pulled away.

"It is time for us to part ways. We shall meet again. Take care of your charges Aaron Everett. Good bye." The Queen stated, then turned and walked toward the lander.

Inquisitor Shepard didn't follow immediately, "Commander, one last thing. Would you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Aaron replied.

"I'm sure you'll see my brother during the course of your duties, if you would pass along a message for me." He asked.

Aaron thought for a moment, "I'm guessing you mean John Shepard, the first Human Spectre? Certainly."

Inquisitor Shepard grinned, "Thanks Commander. Just tell him I said hello, and that I won."

Aaron arched an eyebrow, "Alright, I'll pass it along. Mind if I.."

"You'll figure it out, just take a picture of his face when you tell him, that will be priceless. I must join the Queen now, good hunting and great fortune. Commander Everett, Princess Neytiri, Veteran Rev'Lar, I wish you well." The Inquisitor finished, heading to the Queen's lander.

'What was that about?' Neytiri thought.

'No idea, Inquisitors have mental protections that make them nearly impossible to read. I'm sure we'll find out eventually. You alright?' Aaron asked.

'Of course I am fine, I'm with you.' She replied.

"Well I'm hungry. Who else wants to raid the mess?" Rev'Lar asked.

Aytucan and Akwey replied in the affirmative.

Aaron grinned, "Alright people, let's get you all squared away. Then we can eat."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The End.


End file.
